Fallen
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: [Enderlox! Slave AU] This is Fallen, the story of how Minecraftia fell to ruin at the hands of the Ender Hybrids, the ultra race and new rulers. Will the world ever be the same? (Rated M for language and severe gore and violence, featuring Team Crafted, The Creatures and Friends!)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Nerdians? WHAT TIME IS IT? ADVENTURE TI- No, it's NEW STORY TIME! This first chapter is more of an introduction, also the AU stuff is in the description, if you didn't read that read it now! And may I say now, the italics at the beginning of each chapter before the chapter number is one of the character talking. Shall we begin?**

* * *

_How long did it take for the world to crumble?_

_About five minutes._

_Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate. _

**Chapter One**

**-Sky**

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Continue on for seven hours. Bang. Bang. I have a headache, can I stop? No? Why? Please, I'm exhausted! Oh god please stop no I don't want this no I didn't mean it no no NO NO NO-_

I sat up in in my bed quickly, automatically trying to slow my breath and heartbeat so I didn't wake up Jason. He rolled over in his bed but didn't stir, and I gave a quiet sigh. My back still ached from the whip and from the constant hunched over form I had to make while I mined. I laid back down on my bed, or what passed for a bed here. A wiry metal shelf with a pile of wheat stuffed into a sack for a pillow. No blanket, no cushion, nothing. I didn't bother trying to go back to sleep, because judging by the slight rays of sunlight passing through the bars it was nearly-

"Alright, get up!" The warden's voice boomed through hall, echoing harshly of the metal and cobble of it all. Jason sat up quickly, rubbing his face.

"Already?" he murmured, and I nodded, sitting up once more and stretching out.

"Food'll be here in a sec," I muttered, and with that a mouldy half-loaf of bread was chucked through the bars. I didn't make eye contact with the demon that passed the cell as he reached into the bucket and chucked a loaf in the cell next to ours. I banged on the hollow cobble wall that separated the cells and jumped off my bed, walking over to the loaf and splitting it, throwing a half at Jason's head. He caught it and ripped into it hungrily.

"Oi! Jerome! Mitch! Wake up!" I hollered, banging on the wall again.

"Piss off!" Mitch yelled back sleepily, and I chuckled drily.

"He'll whack you with his stick again if you don't get your ass outta bed!" I yelled back. I heard a muffled curse from Mitch as he got up and I crossed over to the other wall, Jason's side. Ian and Quinton had that room. I listened and heard the familiar scuffle as they got up. Satisfied, I walked to my bed and sat down, gnawing hard on my bread.

"How long do you think it'll be today?" Jason asked, rubbing his face and looking with sadness at his empty hand.

"I reckon eight hours. I heard Bash found a vein of diamond, we'll be working on that all day, I swear," I said, and Jason sighed.

"Isn't that all the way down by that new ravine? I do not wanna go down in prime mob territory," Jason complained, and I shrugged.

"They would've set up all the torches by now. Didn't you hear 'em last night?" I asked, and Jason shook his head.

"I was out like a light. They worked us hard yesterday, I didn't wanna waste any sleep," Jason explained, and I stood up, and we stood beside each other in front of the bars. I waved to Dakota and Seto, who had the cell across from us. Dakota waved back and I saw the bags under his eyes. The Frog looked ready to drop. Seto absently scratched at his wrists, which were donned by heavy metal cuffs. They stopped him using magic, and he hated them. They drove him crazy, he was constantly scratching away. The demon came back and unlocked all of the cell doors.

"You know the drill! Two lines, with your cell mate, make a ruckus and it's an hour with the stick!" he yelled, and Jason and I ducked our heads down as we joined the line. We were given our picks at the door and then directed down the stairs into the mines. As I suspected, we were all taken to the diamond vein. I saw Bash and Bodil standing side by side and already working at it.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, watermelon! You got us extra work!" Ian yelled as he readied his pick and then struck down. I resented our pickaxes. First strike meant the beginning of hours of painful work.

"Well, sorry for doing my job!" Bash yelled back, his high-pitched voice making him extremely unconvincing. Bodil giggled, and I couldn't help but smirk. That laugh…

"Bang," I said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Bang," he replied.

"Bang, Bang," I said, in time with my pick hitting. Soon we had everyone going in our usually routine: getting in time with our hits but yelling bang in unison and then hitting all at the same time. It was fun until the guard on duty screeched at us. I sighed, my back already aching and the mine cart behind me full of diamonds.

"It's gonna be a long day," I muttered, and Jason nodded, pausing briefly to wipe the sweat from his brow before quickly resuming. He didn't want to risk punishment. I hated those demons that guarded us and forced us to work. Long story short: We opened a portal to the End and all these Ender Dragon hybrids came flooding out. They burned cities, destroyed crops, killed innocents and slaughtered at will. We were captured and put to work. Two years of slavery. I hated them with a passion unmatched by anyone in the prison. Fricking bastards. I heard a yell and we all turned. Ian had struck gold: he'd found a separate line off with his part.

"Oi! Back to work!" The guard roared, and we all quickly spun around and kept smashing the diamond. I looked over at Jason and was slightly shocked by his appearance. His face was ashen and grey and he looked like he was going to collapse.

"You right, buddy?" I asked out the corner of my mouth, and he nodded quickly, wiping his face again and lingering too long by a second.

"Back to work!" the guard said angrily, and lashed out. The whip cracked and Jason's knees wobbled. He grit his teeth and he tried to stop himself from crying out as he went back to mining. As soon as the guard had left our part of the tunnel Jason dropped and he gasped in pain, a slight sob in his voice. I knelt beside him.

"C'mon, let me look," I said with a sigh. I grabbed the hem of his ratty shirt and lifted it up, studying him back. The skin was already raw and bruised but a new, long red stripe donned his back right down the middle. "It's not to bad, Jase. We'll get something for it after our shift." Jason nodded wearily, standing up and wincing, tears still in his eyes. It wasn't fair. Jason was still just a kid, he couldn't put up with this. The guard came back and we resumed our process.

* * *

**So, you excited? No? Okay! And yes, I'm aware Seto's real name is Harvey but he's going to remain Seto. Some people will have their real names, others not. Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't ask to be born like this._

_Why do I have to be punished for a choice that was out of my hands?_

**Chapter Two**

**-Ty**

I ran and tripped again, falling to my knees. I scrambled up and tried to fly up and hide but I couldn't. Stupid fricking wing was broken. I pumped my arms, running as fast as I could, the branches scratching at my arms and my tail continuously smacking into things. An arrow whizzed past my head and I tucked my wings in quickly so they weren't spread out, making me an easier target. My clothes were ripped and practically ruined, my favourite jeans and my best shirt, ruined. And I'd lost my headphones a while back. That was my stupid mistake. They'd snagged on a tree when I'd tumbled off that cliff and broke my wing, making my path. Stupid, stupid! There is no room for mistakes. Not with The Creatures chasing you. The leader, Eddie, he'd found me in the first place. I'd been taking a small break by the river to try and rest up my battered body when he'd got me. I'd managed to rake him across the face with my nails and break away when Seamus and Aleks caught up with their leader. I could've gotten away if I didn't lose my god damn headphones. I was knocked out of my thoughts quite literally as the arrow caught my wounded wing. I howled with pain and stumbled, falling on my face.

"We got you now," a voice said, and a rope was tied around my hands. I was yanked up and I found myself face to face with Eddie. He pulled the bandana down so it hung around his neck and smiled toothily. I hissed and he threw his head back and laughed. "Feisty one, ain't you? You've been evading us for how long now?" Daniel and Nick came out of the bushes with Seamus and Aleks behind them. James and Jordan were unaccounted for. I was glad. James was extremely angry all the time and didn't hold back whenever he caught me.

"We actually got him," Seamus said, yanking down his own bandana. Aleks glared at me and I remembered he was the one who I'd nearly killed once. I tried to speak but my voice came out raspy and unintelligible. I hadn't tried to speak in months. At the start, every time I woke up I would say "My name is Ty. I'm eighteen. I am not a Monster." And then I stopped. I couldn't really hide from the truth any more.

"What was that, demon?" Eddie chuckled, and I growled deep in my throat.

"I think it's unhappy," Seamus said, pouting theatrically. I thrashed around suddenly and thrust my head forward, head-butting Eddie. He yelped and fell backwards, his nose gushing.

"Get him!" Seamus yelled. I leapt up, my hands still tied, and I took off running. I heard them right behind me in hot pursuit but the idiots didn't think to shoot. I heard the sound of running water and veered away from it, trying to lose them in the trees. I lost my balance and tumbled, my wing feeling like it was on fire. Shit. I moaned and tried to move forward, and I wiggled my fingers around and managed to cut the rope with my nails. I struggled up and something landed on my back, making me screech as my wing was bent back, damaging it further. It was cat and mouse. I get away only to be caught again. Every time. They gagged me and tied up my arms and then tied my legs together but allowed a short length so I could walk. They then led me along like a dog to their base. The Resistance. Everyone was thrilled. A captured Demon? Now they could fight back and lean all the Demon's secrets! Yeah, as if. I've always been rogue. I didn't want to kill anyone. I was shunned and all that so I ran away from it all. I lived in the woods, didn't kill any humans, and then the leaders of the Ender Hybrids managed to round up most of the remaining humans and lock them in a prison, where they mine and build and farm and basically work for the growing Colony of Ender Hybrids living in the Overworld. But they left a few humans and they've formed The Resistance. They're a serious threat to every hybrid. I've always found myself caught between the two groups: Rooting for the humans because I want to be one, and going for the Hybrids because it's in my blood. But with my… appearance, and the fact I'm very dangerous, I can't be a human. I have long nails that have sorta become claws, purple eyes, black wings and a metre-long black tail with square grey plates along it. I was thrown into a cell and tied up with chains and left there. I heard the sounds of celebration outside the door, and I drifted off at around eleven. It was strangely... uneventful. I welcomed it.

* * *

**Yes, the chapters are short. They might get longer. But remember, this is only a little side project for you guys while I work on PJIM2. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup Nerdians! Longer chapter today! I'm thinking of making this a proper project. I planned on getting to ten chapters and then finishing it but... if you guys wanted... I could make it a full on thing? OH! And, the character Red? Completely owned and created by DJMidge! Her OC! Oh, and I'm holding an OC competition and the form format will be at the bottom A/N! Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

_I wish I could go back._

_I wouldn't change anything._

_I'd just watch in detail to see where we went so, so wrong._

**Chapter Three**

**-Sky**

We made it back to our cells after nine solid hours of work. We filed in and a piece of pork was thrown in after us. I gave Jason a bigger half; he'd been beaten badly. He needed it. He thanked me graciously before eating it quickly. I took time with my piece. I wanted to make it last. I looked at the cell across from us and realised Seto and Dakota hadn't come back. I was troubled by that. What if they were in a bad way? What if the warden was beating them? I tried to push my worries back. Everything was fine... right?

**-Ty**

I woke up to the sound of the door being banged open. I looked up sleepily, blinking, unsure where I was. I was curled up with my head on my arm and my wing hurt like hell.

"Wake up, demon," a gruff voice said. My head snapped up and I stared. This time it was Aleks. He looked odd without the sword and the bandana over his mouth. He studied me silently, I stared back at him. I stood up slowly and warily, the metal chains wound around my wrists and my ankles holding me in place. It's not like I could really try and attack him.

"So," Aleks asked, sitting down in front of me, closer than most would come. Also considering I'd nearly killed him once before. I don't get why he was suddenly so trusting. "What's your name?" he asked, and I stopped, trying to remember how to talk.

"Ty," I managed, my voice coming out rough. Aleks looked surprised. I was just as surprised as he was. I didn't realise I could even talk still.

"Do you know my name?" he asked, and I nodded silently. "Do you know all of our names?" he said curiously, and I nodded again.

"Can you tell them to me?" he questioned, and I sighed.

"Jor…dan. Aleks. Ja…mes. Stev...en. Sea…m…us," I paused and took another breath. "Ed…die. Nick. Da...ni...el." I really struggled over the names. Aleks cocked his head slightly and then nodded.

"Awesome. I wanted to see how much you knew. Can you tell me where you're from?" Aleks asked, and I stopped.

"The… End," I said, and he nodded approvingly.

"What are you?"

"End...er Drag...on Hy…br...id," I said, stumbling over the syllables. My throat hurt from the strain of trying to form words.

"Awesome. Do you know what group I'm part of?"

"The… Creatures," I said, not shuffling up the longer word. I was pretty proud of myself for that.

"And what group are the Creatures from?"

"The…. Resist…ance," I said, splitting "resistance" so my throat wouldn't give out.

"Wow. You know more than we thought," Aleks said with a chuckle.

"I'm... civilized," I muttered, and his smile dropped.

"You're an Ender Dragon Hybrid. Your kind destroyed our world and has captured more of the population and holds them in prison facilities," he said, unimpressed.

"I'm… not… account…able for their… actions," I struggled, and he bit the inside of his cheek. He stood up, thought about it, and the left. When he returned, he bought all of the Creatures with him. They lined up against the wall and were unmoving, hands by their sides, staring straight ahead. The door opened and then a striking woman walked in, holding herself with poise and confidence. She wore a red hoodie with the hood up, covering her blonde hair and had relatively unscathed blue jeans and black combat boots. A quiver was slung over her shoulder and the curved top of a bow protruded from the top. Her pale skin was scarred and scratched and she looked young. Her blue eyes studied me silently, and the Creatures saluted quickly before dropping their arms back down.

"This is The Red Hood, Leader of the Resistance," Aleks announced grandly, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ava Blanca. Call me Ava and you'll lose a finger or two. It's always Red," she said. I nodded quickly and remained seated. She groaned. "Come on then, stand up! I don't have all day!" I cautiously stood up and she marched up to me and grabbed my chin roughly, twisting my head this way and that, studying me like a lab experiment. I took offense to that.

"You, sir, are in excellent condition for a rogue!" Ava – I mean Red – commented. "And Aleks tells me you can talk? Do you mind showing me?" she asked, this time softened and a bit kinder.

"I… can talk," I said, and her eyes widened.

"Amazing. So, we're been chasing you for god knows how long, and I apologise for the chains. I remember distinctly telling the boys to go easy on you," Red said, casting a poisonous glare at them. I swear they flinched. "The chains are a precaution, actually. You have been classified as dangerous, what with you nearly killing our people." She said, conversationally.

"I wouldn't… of att..acked if they didn't… first," I protested, and Red removed her hand from my chin, leaving it throbbing, and crossed her arms, looking at the Creatures and scowling.

"Eddie?"

"Yes, Red?"

"You told me that he attacked first. Where you lying?"

"Um… no," Eddie stammered, and Red marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"You fricking idiot!" she yelled. Aleks chuckled into his palm.

"Red! Calm down! We were just hunting for food and you know we have the policy to kill hybrids on sight!" Eddie said, and I flinched. Red pressed her face up against Eddie's.

"You know I took that policy down," she hissed, and then she returned to me, drawing a key from the pocket of her jeans and unlocking all my chains. They fell to the ground with a clatter and all the boys pressed against the wall wearily, hands going to weapons. Red held up a hand and they all froze. She looked at me and then took a step to the side.

"Can I look at your wing? I saw it was pretty damaged," she said, all sweet again. I was alarmed. She was scary. I hesitantly held out my injured wing and she took it gently. My wing twitched from the touch and I hissed in pain.

"Hey, it's alright," she soothed. She ran her fingers along the thin grey membranes and I shivered. "It's broken in two places and the arrow wound is healing. I know your kind heal quick. You'll be fine to fly in at least three days." She reported, dropping her hands away. I tucked my wing back in gently against my back and I watched as she walked around me, checking me for something. I self-consciously wrapped my tail around my leg and she chuckled.

"You seem surprisingly docile for your kind," she remarked, and my fists clenched.

"Stop… saying that," I said, and I was surprised at how much my voice had cleared. "I… I ran away from that. I didn't… kill anyone at the start." Someone called bullshit quietly from the side and Red turned and stared at Daniel. He pointed at James and James held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it! This idiots trying to call me out!" James said angrily. Red rolled her eyes and then quick as a flash, her bow was out and a slim arrow was holding Daniel against the wall by his shirt. Daniel's eyes were wide and Red nonchalantly swung her bow back over her shoulder, turning and smile widely at me, clapping her hands.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up!" God, I was terrified of this girl.

**-Aleks**

It was hilarious, watching Dan get a beat down from Red. She always went hard on us, keeping us in line. Sometimes I think that's because she likes us more than she's letting on. She's always frowning and rolling her eyes at us but she always does it with an almost motherly attitude. Red helped the demon – Ty – out of the room and I watched them closely. I was worried about her. She had been acting strange lately, and now… it was almost like she trusted this guy. The demon. The way she'd checked him for wounds and studied his wing had been odd. We all walked out of the cell and walked around the base for a while together. Our base is situated inside a mountain and is lit purely by Glowstone and torches. We passed a few other members on the way but the halls were basically empty. I forget how late it is in here sometimes without the windows to help. I wondered if anyone saw us bring Ty in. I was snapped up out of my thoughts by James slamming Eddie against a wall.

"You god damn _idiot!_" James muttered, releasing his hands from Eddie's shoulders and letting him drop down the wall.

"So what I didn't tell her we opened the attack? I don't trust those fricking demons!" Eddie yelled. "We have to kill all of them on sight! They're the reason we're in this position!"

"What position?" Seamus asked, and Eddie rounded on him, fist up.

"The position of us having to hide out of sight all the god damn time! Don't you missing being free?" Eddie demanded, and Seamus shrugged.

"We don't own this world anymore," he said coldly, turning and walking away down the hall. "Get used to it."

* * *

**A/N: So... was that good? Are you proud mum? Mum? *silence* ANYWAYS time for the OC format thingie! **

**Name: The Red Hood**

**Real Name: Ava Blanca**

**Age: 20**

**Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin**

**Clothes: Red hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, black combat boots**

**Personality: Natural Leader, Sarcastic, Friendly, Nice**

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrow**

**Extra: Leader of the Resistance**

**Is part of: The Resistance**

**I just used Red's as an example. SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OC ASAP IF YOU WANT IT TO FEATURED! AND LEAVE YOUR OPINION ONE WETHER OR OT YOU WANT THIS TO BE A FULL-FLEDGED STORY! YEAH! THATS IT! BYE NERDIANS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Nerdians! Sad chapter here... but we got the fabulous OC of Scdoodles making an appearance! Yes the chapter is short, but I'm tired as hell so don't judge me.**

* * *

_I guess… _

_Maybe being trusted was a nice feeling._

**Chapter Four**

**-Ty**

After Ava – Red, I needed to remember that – finished getting me cleaned, she stood back and thought about it.

"Well… we can't exactly bring out casually for breakfast. You're a Hybrid," Red said with a light chuckle. "You just… stay in the washroom for a while. I'll be back in a flash." She said with a wink, before leaving the washroom and closing the door softly. I sighed, stretched out my wings lightly to avoid hurting my broken one, and then tucked them back in against my back. My tail wrapped around my leg again in its usual comfortable position as I leaned against the cold tiles. It was calming against my skin and I closed my eyes. It was peaceful. Then my eyes snapped opened as the door to the washroom banged open. I found myself staring at a tanned human with black hair hanging over her bright red eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. She pointed a finger at me and I immediately started thinking of ways I could escape. Dart forward and slash her eyes and duck out behind her, maybe? Then I remembered I was trapped in a large faculty with no known routes of escape. And I was trying to be nice to the humans; they could be my key to escape.

"Oh my god! A hybrid!" the girl whispered, and instead of sounded fearful she sounded… excited? She jumped forward and I reflexively hissed, lurching back against the wall, my wing pressing painfully. She stopped, and I could see her thinking. She slowly and gently held out a hand, her shaking fingers lightly dusting my cheek. I stared at her warily as she watched her fingers slide softly across my cheek before she pulled her hand away.

"You are so amazing," she murmured. She looked at my tail briefly before studying my nails, which I hadn't cut, leading to their now claw-like appearance. She craned her neck and looked over my shoulder at my folded wings which hummed with pain. She didn't seem alarmed, scared, or any of the usual reactions. She just seemed fascinated. Red burst in and saw the girl standing up close to me and her she looked shocked.

"Elove! Get back!" she barked, and the girl, Elove, hesitantly took a step back. I continued to stare at her, amazed at her bravery.

"Why is there a Hybrid in the base?" Elove asked in wonder.

"They boys bought him in," Red responded, walking up to me and grabbing my wrist. I flinched and Elove glared at Red.

"Treat him with respect!" she snapped, and Red turned and looked at her, disbelief on her face.

"You do not get to boss me around, Elove. Now leave while I escort Ty back," Red said, and Elove looked excited, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"How do you know his name? Can he talk?" Elove asked quickly, and Red looked like she was about to explode.

"Elove! Get out now! Why are you even up? It's midnight!" Red yelled, and Elove winced.

"I came to use the bathroom and found him… Ty… up against the wall," Elove whispered, and Red pointed at the door wordlessly. Hanging her head, Elove left, shuffling her feet. I felt sympathy for the curious human: she didn't seem to mean any harm.

**-Sky**

In the morning when the Warden came bursting in with a shout, I looked across to the cell and saw Seto was in his bed, curled up in a ball. No Dakota. Worry sparked in my chest and I leapt out of my bed, not bothering to wake up Mitch and Jerome.

'Seto!" I whispered harshly. He didn't move. "Seto!" After two beats, he raised his head and I saw his face was red and streaked with tears, his whole frame shaking. Dread filled my stomach and made me want to be sick.

"Where's Dakota?" I asked, and Seto shook his head lightly.

"They… they killed him," Seto whispered, before slumping back on his bed and curling up again, this time the loud sobs audible and visible as his body was wracked with those painful cries.

"Oi! Get up out of bed now!" The Warden roared, dragging his black tail across the bars of Seto's cell, rattling them loudly. Seto didn't get up. I saw Jason get up and stand beside me and I silently urged Seto to get up, get up, he's going to kill you if you don't get up!

"I told you to wake up!" The warden hissed, and Seto still refused. This was his version of a revolt. They killed his best friend; they would be getting a response.

"Seto, get up!" I heard Mitch say, and the food demon glared into his cell.

"Get up!" Jason said under his breath. The hall was silent. The demon bristled, furious. I watched as he yanked keys off his belt and opened the door to Seto's cell, stepping in and standing over his bed. His hand rested on the loop of the whip at his belt and I froze.

"I said get up," he growled, and I watched in silence as Seto sat up, sitting against the wall. His face was a mask of pain, anger and defiance as he firmly held up his hand, his middle finger extended. The warden roared and then the whip was out and Jason, Jerome and Mitch and I were all screaming. I shook the bars and yelled as he repeatedly smashed the whip down, for over a minute and next thing I knew Seto's pale, bloodied body had slipped off the bed. He lay in a pile on the ground, in a pool if his own blood. He didn't move. The warden grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out in the hall, holding him up as we all went silent. Tears ran down my face as I stared at him in hatred.

"This is what will become of you if you defy us!" The warden roared, holding up his body higher, Seto's dead, empty eyes seeming to gaze into my soul. "Let him be an example!" With that, he dropped Seto in a heap and then attached a lead to his neck and dragged him out, leaving a streak of red in his wake. Then the morning routine continued normally, like it had never happened.

* * *

**So yeah... there goes the Frog and Seto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup Nerdians! How are you guys feeling? This is a slightly longer chapter with the brief appearance of the lovely Aleatoire Licorne's OC! Now it be time for those wonderful little Review Replies! This will be really long because I let the reviews pile up... whoops... and right there I sound really vain. I'M NOT VAIN I DON'T THINK**

**UltimateGeek - Wow... my first reviewer... and the first one to review in German. **

**Scdoodles - You like it? OH MY GOD! I, personally, love your Enderlox stories and for you to say you like mine... is... amazing! *Flaps arms around and hyper-ventilates***

**BobsteviejoeX4 - YAY EXCITMENT! And don't mention the secret plans to kill ...!**

**Mh20655 - Yay! You love it!**

**DJMidge - Red IS pretty badass... and yeah is name is Harvey. Weird, huh?**

**xxXWinterRoseXxx - Thank you for saying my story is nice... You're nice...**

**Don't type shit - Followed me over from PJIM, huh? Awesome! Nice to know you're hooked and you recommend my stories... that's so touching! **

* * *

_Suspicion…_

_It takes one person to doubt another,_

_For everything you've built to fall apart._

**Chapter Five**

**-Sky**

Our strip of the mine was silent, all of us still shocked by Seto and Dakota's deaths. Jason was panting, exhausted, nearly collapsing every time he swung his pick down. I was scared and worried for Jason and outraged about Dakota and Seto. They had no right to kill him mercilessly, even if he did defy them. But something in the atmosphere had changed… Seto's display of defiance had sparked something in our strip. Everyone seemed ready to burst, and I feared the worst. Was his death the start of a revolt? I had already seen various miners being led away for talking back only to return bruised, bloody and staggering on their feet. The guards on our strip disappeared to take away another miner and I heard a thump. Jason had dropped his pick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped, crumbling in a heap.

"Jason!" I said, crouching down and trying to haul him up. "Jason, get up!" I hissed. The guards would be coming back any minute. Jason moaned and I shook him vigorously. His eyes opened weakly and I saw the look of absolute defeat he wore, his skin pale, eyes bloodshot. He'd deteriorated so quickly and I hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong with Jason?" Mitch said worriedly, abandoning his place and coming over to us, putting his hand under Jason's arms to help me support him. I hadn't realised how my legs had been wobbling.

"Mitch, get back to your spot!" I said quickly, and he shook his head. "They'll beat you!" Mitch shook his head again and I sighed in annoyance. He helped me lean Jason up against the wall and Jason moaned again.

"What happened to him?" Mitch asked, and I rubbed my jaw, anxious.

"He collapsed. He's exhausted. He can't take this treatment anymore," I snapped, and Mitch nodded, and I watched as he unconsciously checked is wrist for a pulse and checked over Jason. I recognised his routine from when he'd been in the Sky Army. Mitch looked up at me, his eyes burning with a slow continuous rage.

"He's half dead," Mitch growled, and Jason slowly slid down the wall. Mitch positioned him so he would be semi comfortable.

"Like I said. He's too young for this .He can't be treated like this any longer," I said.

"Who's to say he should, Sky?" Mitch said, looking at me. "Who's to say we shouldn't go up against them?" I sighed.

"Mitch, we can't. Just because Seto-"

"The warden said make an example of him," Mitch said plainly. "So why don't we give them an example?"

**-Aleks**

I was just sitting in the common room eating breakfast when Red seemed to materialize beside me.

"Aleks, go check on Ty," she ordered, and I played with my spoon, hesitant. Eddie snickered and Seamus looked down at his food. Eddie and Seamus weren't really talking after last night.

"Do I have to?" I asked, and she glared at me. I sighed and pushed my chair away from the table, letting the legs scrape on the cobblestone annoyingly. She looked at me murderously and I thought of Dan getting pinned and gulped.

"Going!" I said, and I started walking slowly. She jerked forward quickly and I yelped, scurrying off. She laughed and I scowled.

"God dammit," I muttered as I walked out of the common room. I heard Eddie hoot loudly and then heard him squeal like a little girl and heard his bowl of soup clatter on the ground. It didn't take a genius to guess Red had smacked him around. I moved quickly through the Glowstone lit corridors and turned a corner. A hand grabbed my arm and I jumped. I heard a soft laugh as I found myself looking at Elove, her eyes sparkling.

"Why are you so jumpy, Aleks?" she giggled, and I forced a smile.

"I had a rough night," I muttered, and her eyes narrowed.

"Is this about the Hybrid?" she whispered, and I jumped again, tearing my arm away.

"How do you know about that?" I asked lowly, and she pointed down the corridor to the washrooms.

"I found him in the washroom last night," she mumbled. "Red yelled at me." She fiddled with the hem of her red shirt and I softened. Red tended to be a bit… harsh on Elove. Elove was a smart girl but she acted childish sometimes with all of her random acts of trying to be funny. It drove Red crazy. Usually Red was nice to everyone but Elove rubbed her the wrong way. If it counted I any way, I thought Elove was great.

"Really? That's sounds… uncomfortable," I remarked, and she smiled, punching my shoulder playfully.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, she knows I love the Ender Creatures. They're fascinating." I rubbed my shoulder absently as she gazed off down the hall towards the cells.

"You know the Hybrids are dangerous, Elove. They killed our world. You can't go trusting them so quickly," I said, and a pained look flashed in Elove's eyes before she masked it quickly with a smile.

"I know. I just… I think this one is good," she said, and then she gave me a quick hug before skipping off. I watched her go before turning curtly on my heel and walking down the hall, past the washroom and towards the iron doors of the cells. I walked up to the third door and stopped outside. I knocked, trying to be polite, and not very surprisingly I heard no reply. I sighed and then put my shoulder against the door; twisting the knob and shoving it open cautiously. I slipped in and closed the door gently behind me. I stared at the Hybrid, who had strangely held a pencil in his hand and was drawing on the walls.

"Who gave you that?" I asked sharply, and the Hybrid winced.

"That human, Elove. She was just… here," The Hybrid mumbled, and I cursed her under my breath. I should've asked why she was coming from this way!

"Stop referring to us as humans," I said.

"Stop saying my… kind then. Call me Ty," The Hybrid retorted. His attitude was like a smack on my face. Seriously? A moody Hybrid? What the actual hell?

"Fine, _Ty_," I said sarcastically, leaning against the door. "Let's get your wing checked out." I moved towards him and reached out to touch his wing. He instinctively hissed and drew back, his wings tucking in and his tail wrapping around his leg. I leapt back, skittish, and regarded the wary look in his purple eyes.

"Don't touch me," The Hybrid said, his teeth gritted. I held my hands up in innocence.

"Fine. Wait for Red to come," I snapped. The Hybrid… Ty… curled up in the corner, his wings outstretching and wrapping around body. I was fascinated. His wings were quite cool, purple with grey membranes. Quite cool indeed. The door opened suddenly and Red walked in. I noticed Ty quickly hide the pencil in the waistband of his ripped up pants as he unwrapped his wings from around him. Red smiled gently at him and I saw the clothes slung over her arm.

"Hey, Ty! Good morning!" she said cheerily. She looked at me, actually smiling still. "Any troubles with our little friend?" I shook my head in confirmation and she nodded approvingly. "Did you check out his wing?" Red asked and I hesitated.

"He… wasn't comfortable with me touching his wing," I said, casting a warning glance at Ty.

"Oh. Well that's fine. I'll check it out," Red said, noticing our quick exchange and smiling slightly at me. She then held up her arm in victory, displaying the clothes. "I forgot to show you! I got you some new clothes!" Red said happily, and Ty watched her as she laid them down on the cobble and walked up to him slowly.

"Now, let me see that wing," she said, and Ty nodded, still silent. He shifted and Red crouched beside him, touching his wing lightly. Ty scrunched up his eyes and I watched as Red gently checked him over before pulling over with a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Amazing," she murmured, before speaking up. "It's completely healed."

"Then why'd he go all… funky when you touched it?" I asked, twisting my fingers.

"It feels… weird," Ty said, and then he stood up quick fast. I jumped back, my hand going to my belt where my knife was stored. Even Red's hand rested down lightly on the hilt of her sword. Ty took a step back, holding his hands up.

"I'm not going to attack," he said, and I was shocked at how clear his voice had gotten over the course of two days. A smile started to grow on Red's face.

"You and I," she said, "Are going to be great friends."

**-Jerome**

Mitch came back to his spot, resuming his steady mine beside me. I looked up and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. I nudged Mitch and gestured up with my chin.

"Check it out," I murmured. 'Think she heard your little talk?" Mitch followed my gaze up and we both stared at the carved out ledge with a girl perched on it. She was immensely colourful and I was surprised she'd evaded our attention. She had black and white hair, each colour dominating one side, perfectly even and in low pigtails. Her black and white eyes scanned over us like a hawk. She wore bright clothes consisting of a long-sleeved purple shirt with yellow cuffs and grey shorts which bared her leg until it ended abruptly at clean black boots which reached her knee.

"She's so… bright," Mitch muttered. "How'd we not notice her?"

"My thoughts exactly," I replied. I stared at her and then noticed the headphones, black on one side and white on the other, opposite to her hair. She noticed our gaze and waved cheerily. I looked away, worry contorting my stomach.

"Dude, if she heard you talking to Adam she might mistake if for you trying to organize a rebellion," I said, and Mitch looked at me sideways, a small smile on his face.

"Then she wouldn't be wrong."

* * *

**So... Elove and Aleks... I ship it (; Anyway, so far we've had the fabulous DJMidge's OC, the talented Scdoodles and her OC and the amazing Aleatoire Licorne's OC!** **Oh, and PLEASE don't send in any Hybrid OCs that aren't Ender Dragons or they won't be used. Nehamee is excused because she/he wasn't notified, so I will just be changing her OC to an Ender Dragon unless she PM's me telling me to do otherwise. Thanks for reading, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people who read my stuff! Here we go with a new chapter, I'm proud of this one. We get to hear some words from Aleatoire's OC but she will remain mysterious... and I won't be introducing any new folks this chapter. NOW FOR THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Aleatoire Licorne - That's to bad. I'm glad you like it :)**

**DJMidge - Yeah, I'm trying to get the whole motherly effect but it turns out more... violent... and of course you're fabulous. **

**xxCelestiaMCxx - That is odd. WHAT DOES IT MEAN**

**Scdoodles - YAY! I can't wait for you to update your stories! You make me feel special :) And are you okay with me shipping your OC with Aleks? **

* * *

_If I told you the things I'd seen…_

_The things I'd done…_

_Would you still smile?_

**Chapter Six**

**-Ty**

Red and Aleks left the room while I got changed into the new clothes she's thoughtfully bought me. A pair of jeans and what was apparently called a V-neck shirt. I appreciated it greatly, and pocketed the pencil Elove had got me in the pocket of my jeans. Now it wouldn't be jammed up uncomfortably against my hip. When Red returned she bought me some food. I cautiously sniffed it, looking for poison and finding none. I sipped it and loved the taste immediately. Red waited for me to finish, Aleks standing slightly behind her, his hand not leaving his belt. I'd seen the flash of a small sheath and wondered if he had a knife or dagger of sorts. I'd seen him wielding something like that in the woods when they'd chased me.

"Get up," Red commanded, and I stood up obediently, still holding my little wooden bowl, unsure. She took it from my hands with a quick smile and then told me to follow her. I was surprised and suspicious. No chains? She was just letting me… walk out? I followed her and Aleks through the halls, twisting around a few corners, and then we entered a large, cavernous room lit with Glowstone handing from the roof and full of round wooden tables. More importantly, it was full of humans. They went silent as my presence was noted, my wings and tail marking me as… um… different. Then, like a flash, weapons were out and pointed at me and Red was sliding in front of my calmly.

"Touch him and you can spend the night in his room," she said coldly, her voice clear and echoing around the room. Everyone settled back into their seats and regarded me warily. I rubbed my wrists and felt my tail wrap around my leg, the movement causing some of the humans to flinch. Okay, that was irritating. I had barely moved and as soon as I walked in they went to attack. Why was I the dangerous one?

"Okay, everyone!" Red shouted happily, her murderous look suddenly disappearing like the fog and being replaced by a happy smile. She could turn that on and off just like that… she would be a dangerous enemy to have. "This is Ty, our little visitor from the woods! He won't eat any of you unless you piss him off, so please leave him alone!" I heard some chuckles coming from the table where the other Creatures were seated and waved hesitantly. Red smiled wider.

"Ty is going to be helping us out!" Red said. "In exchange for his protection, he will give us everything he knows about the Hybrid menace we have been fighting for the past two years!" Red announced, and I was alarmed. I didn't know anything about the "Hybrid menace". I hadn't spoken to another Hybrid since… since the Problem. And if I mentioned the Problem, they would kill me on sight. I knew that. I could make up something, but what?

**-Jerome**

The girl had continued to watch us all through the day, and when the Warden announced we were out of here for the day, I was exhausted. Twelve hours. Adam was basically carrying Jason and Mitch had offered to help. I was worried about Jason. He looked like he would die. I was one of the last people out, and when I went to exit the door I heard an almost undetectable _swoosh_. That girl dropped down in front of me and stared at me for a second. She smelt weird. I opened my mouth to speak and her hand shot out like a snake, grabbing my wrist and twisting it with another force to spin me around as I howled with pain. I spun and a firm kick landed in the middle of my back and sent me sprawling on my stomach, nearly breaking my ribs. Boots walked across the ground and she crouched beside me, and I noticed her eyes had switched. Her left eye was now white and her right eye was black. She grabbed my jaw and hoisted me up, impossibly strong. I gasped as she squeezed, feeling like my jaw would break, and she dropped me. I stared up at her, my face on fire from pain. She rested one boot on my chest and pushed down lightly. I whimpered in pain.

"Do not even think about rebelling against your Lords with the Mitch boy," she said, her voice low and even. "Or your punishment will be greater than death. Speak to him again and it's a night of lashings." She removed her foot and then her legs tensed. She leaped and shot up to her perch. I scrambled up and bolted. The Warden was up there, and he screamed at me for taking so long. Five lashes. I was stumbling when I got back to my cell, my body burning from pain. My chest, my face, my back, everywhere. I barely made it to my bed before I collapsed as the world darkened.

**-Sky**

Mitch gave a shout and I heard a deep thump.

"Mitch?" I asked with worry as I helped Jason into his bed. He slumped and was out like a light.

"It's Jerome," he called back. I heard his gasp. "He got whipped. And his face is all swollen and I think he hurt his chest." Mitch said, his voice fuelled by fury.

"Is he alright?" I asked, feeling stupid. Of course he wasn't!

"He collapsed. I don't know," Mitch said, and I wished I could get into their cell. Now Jason and Jerome were out of it. Food was thrown into our cells and I looked at the rotten food indecisively. I sighed, scooping up the meat, and I walked back to Jason and shook him gently.

"Jason, food," I said. He didn't stir. I shook him again. No movement. I shook him harder. "Jason? Jason? Wake up!" I said, my voice edged with panic. I dropped that stupid food and grabbed both his shoulders, shaking him quickly, and he flopped. That wasn't healthy. He was still breathing but it was shallow. I dropped, him backing away, my hands shaking. Oh god. Oh god. I ran to the bars and shook them.

"Help! He's not responding, I think he's dying!" I yelled, knowing my efforts were vain. Like those bitches would respond.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Mitch asked, and I didn't answer him.

"Help!" I screamed. "Come on! Help, god dammit! You can't let him die! " I said with my voice cracking.

"Please. Please, just help him!" I stammered, feeling so very useless. I slowly sat down, leaning my head against the bars. Slow tears dripped from my eyes, splattering on the dirty cobble. He was going to die. They weren't going to help. They were heartless. To them, Jason was just another expendable worker. But he was like a brother to me, and I couldn't do anything.

"Please."

**-Aleks**

I watched Ty's reaction closely as Red yelled that he would be helping us. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions. He looked surprised and then scared. When Red was finished her speech, she whirled around and clapped her hands together, then walked up to Ty and told him to turn around and walk. Ty did as he was told and I followed, trailing behind. Red led Ty into his room and told me to wait. I was expecting her to come around the corner in three…. Two… one…

"Aleks!" Elove yelled, skidding around the corner and running up to me, anger on her face. "You can't let Red use the poor thing as a source! I doubt he even knows anything!" I mentally groaned, rubbing the back of my neck and hanging my head.

"Aleks," Elove said, sounding disappointed. "Please. We need to go easy on him. Make Red stop." I looked at her through the flop of hair falling in front of my eyes and stared at her pleading eyes. I sighed.

"If I get beaten up, I'm blaming you," I muttered. She jumped on the spot, clapping her hands, and then hugged me.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"I'll do it on once condition," I said, and she sagged in my arms.

"What?" she moaned, pulling away from me, pouting.

"Stop giving the Hybrid things," I said, and she nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"If Red found out about the pencil…"

"I said I wouldn't give him anything else! Now go! Shoo!" Elove said playfully, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'm going. Get out of here," I said, and she smiled, happily walking away, pausing and looking at me expectantly. I poked my tongue out at her as I opened the door. She copied, and then I was inside. Red looked up at me, puzzled, and Ty looked relieved. He was bunched up in the back of the room against the wall.

"Uh, Red… I think we should… um… go easy on him," I stammered, rubbing my neck again. Red's eyes narrowed.

"Are they really your thoughts, Aleks?" Red asked sternly, and my shoulders slumped.

"Well, I guess…" I said, looking at the floor. Red sighed.

"Ty, I'll be back in a minute. Aleks, outside," Red ordered, and I turned around and the left, Red close behind. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"Elove, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said dejectedly.

"Look, Aleks I know she likes the Hybrids and I know you like her but-"

"I don't like her!" I snapped suddenly, my face flushing. She cracked open her eyes, raising an eyebrow and smiling playfully.

"I meant as friends, dumbass," she laughed, and my face went hot.

"Oh, um… sure," I muttered.

"As I was saying, I know she likes the Hybrids, but I don't like her attitude. She throws herself into trusting everything because she believes there is good in everyone. In this world and even the world before this, that behaviour isn't safe. I don't want her to get hurt. And I'm not doubting that Ty is good, but… he's a Hybrid. He's part of the reason we're here right now, even if he claims to have no part in this mess," Red said softly, and I looked down at the ground, hiding my surprise. Red actually cared about Elove.

"Alright," I said, and Red looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Aleks, I don't want you to talk to Elove anymore. I don't want her believing… that maybe… just please, don't talk to her," Red asked quietly, and I sighed.

"But-"

"No buts. Please, Aleks, just don't," Red said.

"I… fine. I understand," I mumbled, and Red smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks. Now, I need to finish asking Ty some questions."

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Am I good? Do I get a treat?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup Nerdians! Sorry this chapter is so late, but I was watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica so... you can't judge, my hater blockers are on. Here we gooo!**

* * *

_Sometimes I think about who screwed up my life is._

_Where's Karma when you need it?_

**Chapter Seven**

**-Jerome**

I woke up magically on my bed, sore all over, my head thumping. I groaned from the pain and Mitch was up in a second and by my side.

"Jerome! Biggums! You're up!" Mitch cheered quietly, and I realised it was late. Pale moonlight shone through the bars that were at ground level outside, the blades of grass leaning towards us in the wind. I shivered and my chest ached.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Well… you came back and just passed out. What the hell happened?" Mitch asked slightly angry.

"That girl. The one who was watching us. She…" I stopped. I couldn't tell Mitch about it. "I was too slow getting out so she called the Warden down. He beat me up, no big deal." I lied through my teeth. I felt terrible, lying to my best friend, and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked suspiciously, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's sorta blurry. I think I hit my head too hard," I said with a laugh, and Mitch smiled, brightening a bit. Then his face fell.

"Jerome, something's wrong with Jason," Mitch said. I sat up to attention, propped up on my elbows. Mitch sat on the bed beside me and breathed out slowly.

"What? Is he alright?"

"Of course he isn't alright!" Mitch snapped. He sighed and softened. "Okay, that was uncalled for. Sorry. But he came back and Sky helped him into his bed and then he didn't wake up. He's still breathing but… I think he's comatose. I…" Mitch trailed off, and then chuckled drily. I waited patiently and he finally cracked, letting out a small sob, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his palms. I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest as I swivelled around, hanging my legs over the edge. I put one arm around his shoulder, my ribs screaming for mercy. I grit my teeth and hoped the pain would pass.

"Mitch, it's alright," I whispered, and he looked up at me, twisting his head. His face was streaked with tears and he wasn't hiding it.

"I'm scared, Jerome," he mumbled. "First Seto and Dakota, and now Jason's nearly dead. We need to rise up and stop this." I tensed and he noticed it.

"We can't, Mitch," I said carefully. "More people will die if we try and revolt against the Hybrids. We can't do that." Mitch looked at me sharply.

"God, I thought you were different," he said, and then he stood up and went to his bed, rolling on his side and staring at the wall. I sighed and leaned back down on my bed. I tried to even my breathing to fight the pain, and I felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes a crack and then they snapped open. I sat up, scrambling backwards until my back hit the wall behind me, my body screaming. The girl. She stood there outside our cell, staring at me silently. I hadn't heard her come. Either my senses were rusty from the years of hearing picks smash monotonously or I was more injured than I thought. The girl nodded her head approvingly at me, and then she walked away. I shivered, hugging my knees to my chest and wincing.

**-Ty**

I curled up in my corner and stared at the door. Red had come back in with no Aleks in sight and had asked me about the Hybrids. I answered truthfully; she sighed and rubbed her forehead a lot, and then left. I didn't see anyone for the rest of the day, and judging from the lack of noise outside everyone was asleep. My eyes started to close as sleep snuck up on me when I heard footsteps outside. I sat up and stared at the door. It creaked open loudly and the human Elove stuck her head in, a bag at her side. She looked around briefly before sliding in, checking the hall, and then closing the door. She rested her hand against it for a second and then turned and faced me, tucking her hands into the bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, Ty," she said with a smile, walking over to be and sitting in front of me, crossing her slender legs. She pulled out a small tub from her bag and passed it to me. "Come on, crack it open. It's dinner." I opened the lid and sighed as a beautiful scent wafted out. I looked in at the soup of some sort and thanked her softly. She smiled and watched me sipped it up, trying not to slurp.

"Did Red send you?" I asked when I was finished, and Elove flashed me a guilty smile. She had a smile for everything.

"Nah. I sorta… broke the rules," she admitted, and I allowed a small smile. She cocked her head and her black hair tumbled to the side, hanging over her shoulder. She resembled a curious bird.

"You talk. You haven't tried to rip us to pieces. You're amazing," she whispered. I frowned.

"Why are you so fascinated?" I asked. "I'm just another one… of those things." I said, twisting my fingers around each other as I tried to interpret the other Hybrids. Elove let out a small laugh, soft and light.

"I'm fascinated because I think you're misunderstood. You… you are different," she said, and I looked down at my hands which now rested still in my lap, not moving.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Because I want to be friends with you," Elove said simply, and I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward. I kinda caved in on myself, my wings stretching out before tucking back in against my back, nestled between my shoulder blades.

"I… I can't help you," I said. "I don't know anything about the Hybrids. I haven't talked to… to another Hybrid since…" I trailed off, feeling tears prickling behind my eyes.

"Ty, you can tell me. It's alright," Elove said softly, and I looked up. She looked at me expectantly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Since… since I killed a human."

**-Sky**

I woke up to the banging and rattling of the Warden. He paused outside my cell and his eyes narrowed. His tail flicked around and his eyes seemed to flicker purple.

"Wake up," he growled, and I panicked.

"He can't wake up. He can't. He's too hurt!" I blurted, rushing to the bars and pressing against them, making him jump back and bang against the bars that once held Dakota and Seto.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he snapped.

"You worked him to hard!" I yelled, desperate. "He's _dying_, can't you see it? _Dying_!" He growled in the back of his throat, looking right at me.

"Do not yell at me," he said, and then he continued his walk. Anger rumbled in my stomach and then, like an explosion, it ran up and just burst out.

"You fricking heartless bastard!" I screamed. The hall went silent. He turned around slowly, glowering.

"What did you just call me?" he hissed, and I stared defiantly at him, sick of it.

"I called you a heartless bastard. Monster. You're sick. He's dying and you're doing nothing, because he is worth nothing to you expect maybe slowing down the god damn mines!" I roared. "But he's worth something to me, and you don't care because you are a soulless, evil bitch." I finished, and I fought down tears. He stormed back and inserted the keys in my door. I backed up as he flung it open, stepping and pulling out his whip.

"You will not defy me!" he roared, and he raised his whip up. As it flew down like the wind I ducked to the side, and it slapped across my thigh bit caused no serious damage. He screeched, and I watched as his eyes glowed purple in fury, his nails elongating into talons. He swung his claw at me and scratched me across my cheek, sending me tumbling into the back wall, my face on fire with pain and dripping blood. I lowered my head down and pushed off the wall, charging at him. I smashed into his torso and he tripped backwards, raking his claws along my back as I screamed and he screeched. He slammed into the bars and I held him there, my hands moving up and closing around his neck. He clawed at me, raking along my side, my chest, my neck, stripping off parts of my flesh as blood welled quickly. I started crying from the pain but my grip didn't loosen. Slowly, the murderous light in his eyes faded to a dull shade and his claws dropped and hung by his side, his body going limp. I gaped as I pulled my hands back and he dropped with a hollow thump. I stared at his body, feeling empty with shock and fear. My body was in tremendous pain, and I'd just killed the Warden.

"Holy shit," I whispered, and then it registered that Mitch, Ian and Quinton were screaming.

"Sky! Sky! What the hell?" Ian was saying.

"What's happening?" Quinton was saying, sounding desperate.

"Sky, talk to us buddy," Mitch was pleading, and I fell backwards on my ass as a slow laugh bubbled up out of my throat.

"God, has he lost it?" Mitch was asking.

"No, I'm fine," I laughed, tears welling in my eyes from joy, shock and pain. The other Hybrids weren't coming. Where was the food guy? No one else was coming. Had I gotten away with it? I crawled forward, going for the Warden's belt. I grabbed the ring of keys and his sword and stood up shakily. When I walked out in front of Jerome and Mitch's cell their eyes went wide.

"What?" Mitch said, his eyes bugging, and Jerome just looked scared.

"But the Warden!" Jerome protested. I laughed again, my tears mixing with the blood on my face.

"God, Sky, you look like a ragdoll. You're covered in blood and you're all ripped up and… shit," Mitch said. His door swung open and they both walked out. They stared at me and I stared back.

"Well?" Ian yelled, and I laughed, walking over to their cell and letting them out to similar reactions. They saw the Warden and nearly passed out.

"Bloody fricking hell, Sky!" Ian yelled, and I just laughed. I went around and let everyone in our hallway out. Bash and Bodil were overjoyed. The rest of the group, I didn't know them. They… they were relatively unimportant. What was more important was that we were free and we had no idea what the hell we were going to do.

* * *

**So... a climatic chapter! Sky and the team are free and Elove is breaking the rules... and we know that Ty has killed. I might double update tonight. YOU NEVER KNOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup Nerdians! For some reason the last AN I wrote disappeared so basically... summary time!  
**

**I responded to all your reviews and they were short and nice and I mention how the OC ofxxXWinterRoseXxx will be featured and that I changed it a bit and then I went on this spiel about how sorry I was I missed yesterdays update and that this chapter is extra long and that it has a lot of drama and people who like Merome will hate it and all the junk and BAM! Done!**

**I can't be bothered to rewrite the whole thing.**

* * *

_It is about time we got something we deserve._

_Now we need to figure out what to do with it._

**Chapter Eight**

**-Sky**

We all stood around in the hall for five minutes before Bash said the magic words.

"They'll get suspicious that the Warden hasn't led up to the mines," Bash said with worry. "They'll come up here to get us and we'll be standing around and the Warden will be dead."

"The melon has a point," Mitch said, and Jerome looked to the door with fear.

"Maybe we should stay…" he muttered, and Mitch rounded on him.

"My god, Jerome!" Mitch yelled. "We are this damn close to escape and saving everyone and getting Jason help and you want to _stay_?" Jerome looked at his feet and Mitch shook his head in disbelief.

"I want to stay so we can be safe," Jerome muttered. Mitch threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine. You can stay here for all I care. You aren't my biggums if you want to throw this away without even trying," Mitch hissed, and we all were shocked. Jerome looked up, alarm on his Mitch.

"Mitch, I-"

"You're a coward, Jerome," Mitch said, shaking his head, and he turned to walk out of the hall when Jerome grabbed his arm.

"Do you not think that maybe I want to stay so you'll be safe?" Jerome said angrily. "Did you not think last night I was saying those things for you?" Mitch's eyes narrowed.

"Last night, the warden didn't beat me up. It was the girl we saw, Mitch. She beat me up because _you _spoke about rebelling. The Warden lashed me for trying to protect _you_. You're being selfish, and everything I've done has been getting you out of trouble! All the lies, all the times I've come back late all beat up! You don't know how many times you've screwed up big time and I've taken the fall for it!" Jerome yelled, and Mitch wrenched his arm out of Jerome's grip.

"Then maybe you should've let me die," Mitch growled, and then he left, out into the world. Jerome stared after him, leaning forward slightly, his arm still out and his fingers twitching, Mitch's arm gone from his hand. We were all silent, and Jerome straightened up and then turned and looked at us. I opened my mouth to talk and he shook his head. Calmly, he walked into his cell and sat on his bed, and then he broke down, putting his head between his knees and sobbing. I walked in and tentatively touched his shoulder.

"Jerome? Jerome, we have to go," I said softly, and all I got was his tears in response.

**-Aleks**

In the morning, I noticed how Elove was quieter than usual. I was suspicious so I got my breakfast and sat at her table beside her. The guys looked at me oddly and James raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged and waved my hand at them to shoo them away. The turned back to their meals and I looked at Elove.

"What's up?" I asked, and she shrugged, stirring her spoon through the light broth we'd been served. "Elove, come on. Talk to me." She hesitated, and then sighed.

"Promise not to tell Red?"

"Depends."

"Aleks!"

"Fine. I won't tell," I said, and she looked at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes, and then held up one hand and crossed my heart with the other. "Cross my heart and hope Herobrine takes my soul, I will not tell Red of whatever crime you've committed now." She took a deep breath.

"I went and say Ty again last night," she admitted, and I groaned, banging my forehead on the table.

"Damn, Elove! I told you not to see him anymore! I have to tell Red about that!"

"You promised you wouldn't! If you do, I will never forgive you and I will never, ever talk to you ever again," Elove said, and I could see in her eyes she meant it. I sighed, my shoulders sagging, and then I sat back up.

"What happened?" I asked, and she looked down at her lap.

"He told me… things. We need to get him out of here now," Elove informed me, and I shook my head.

"No can do," I said automatically, and Elove grabbed my arm.

"Aleks, please. He told me. He hasn't spoken to another Hybrid since… since he did something," Elove said, slight panic in her voice. A cold fist of dread formed and settled in my stomach.

"What did he do?" I asked, and Elove was silent. "Elove, tell me!" I said with more force.

"He killed someone," Elove snapped, her voice low so no one would hear. "He made a mistake." I leaned away from her, consumed by shock.

"He _what?_" I gasped, and she slapped my arm.

"Shh!" she hissed. "We can't tell anyone. And if Red found out, she would have him killed on the spot!"

"She's not that heartless Elove!"

"Is she?" Elove said, her voice laced with venom.

"What's going on here?" someone said from behind me, and we both turned quickly to find ourselves staring at Eddie.

"Eddie! Hi!" Elove chirped, and he rolled his eyes.

"No BS, Elove. I heard the way you were just talking, so don't fake me out. What the hell is going on?" Eddie asked, and Elove looked back her lap and looked at me from the corner of her eyes before a curtain of hair fell in front of her face. I sighed.

"We're talking about the Hybrid," I confessed, and Elove punched e in the stomach.

"What was that for?" I said, holding my stomach painfully.

"You promised not to tell!"

"I promised not to tell _Red_, so that was seriously uncalled for!"

"Tell me what?" Red said, walking up, and I mentally face-palmed. Here I was cornered by Eddie, and caught by Red breaking the rules, and now she thinks I'm hiding something!

"Aleks, I remember giving you strict orders to not talk with Elove," Red said sternly, and Elove looked up at her with hate.

"What? Why is he not allowed to talk to me?" Elove asked angrily, and Eddie held up his hands and backed off slowly, bumping into James, Jordan and Nick, who had gathered behind him to watch this showdown.

"_Because _you're a menace. You are trying to corrupt him into believing every word the Hybrid says!" Red snapped, and she grabbed my arm, yanking me up. Seamus, Daniel and Steven had joined the small crowd forming around us. I yanked my hand back from her and she looked at me in anger.

"I'm not a menace! I'm just trying to get him to show some compassion to the poor thing, because your way of just threatening it until it speaks is not going to work!" Elove yelled. Seamus chuckled.

"Cat fight!" he laughed as Steven punched his shoulder. Red rounded on Seamus and glared murder at him, so he ducked behind Steven before she got the bow out. She turned back at Elove and pointed at her, and I panicked. I was caught between two angry girls. Crap.

"I'm sick of your behaviour, Elove! When are you going to just grow up? I'm sick and tired of you not taking this war seriously, and how whenever we capture or even see a damn Hybrid you want to trust it and set it free! This kind of attitude is going to get you killed, and at this rate it probably won't even be a Hybrid that'll kill you!" Red screamed. I remembered last night, how sad she'd seemed and how desperately she'd told me she wanted Elove to be safe. Was this really going to keep her safe?

"I can't believe you're turning on me like this! Besides, Aleks should be allowed to do as he pleases; you're not his god damn mother!"

"No, I am his commander, and he follows rules because he wants to actually win and come out alive!"

"You're just a power-hungry bitch!" Elove screeched, and everyone went silent. Red's eyes narrowed and her face started to go red, her murderous look aimed straight at Elove, who stared her down defiantly.

"Elove Stitch," Red growled, "You are hereby banished from the Resistance for traitorous actions. Go gather your stuff and get out of here before I shoot you myself." I was shocked. My eyes widened and I looked at Elove for her reaction. I couldn't read her eyes, she just stood up a little straighter and pursed her lips into a thin, hard line. She walked out of the room, her boots echoing on the stone floor, the silent room absorbing all the sound. Red clenched her fists and closed her eyes, and then turned on her heel and clipped out at a fast pace to her room. Eddie looked at me, surprised, and I realised everyone was looking to me.

"I… I have to go," I stuttered, and I started to push through the crowd to get Elove. Eddie grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Dude, if you go down that path, you're as good as gone," he said seriously, and I bit my lip.

"I think that I'm okay with that," I whispered, and Eddie dropped my arm. He studied me, before sighing.

"Go."

**-Ty**

I had heard the screaming all the way from my room, and it was freaking me out because all of the sudden, it had gotten quiet. I stood up and ventured out from my corner, getting to the door and pressing my ear against it. Footsteps walked down the hall and entered a room near my door; I heard it shut and then open a few minutes later. The footsteps came back in my direction and I jumped backwards when the footsteps stopped outside my door. The door opened and I found myself face to face with Elove. Her face was hard and she had a backpack on and a sword in a sheath at her side.

"Come on. We're going," she said, her face and voice emotionless.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" I asked, worried, and she grabbed my wrist and jerked me out.

"Fold up your wings and keep your tail out of the way. If anyone tries to stop us, do whatever you need to do," she said softly, and I stiffened.

"I…"

"Quickly, let's go!" Elove said, and she closed the door and pulled me along, running along the halls. We rounded a corner and Elove smashed into a familiar boy.

"Aleks?" Elove said in surprise. "If she sent you, I'm not-"

"No one sent me. What the hell are you doing? Why is the Hybrid with you?" Aleks said angrily.

"My name's Ty," I chimed in, but they ignored me.

"If no one sent you, go," Elove said angrily. "I'm doing this for Ty."

"I'm coming with you, idiot," Aleks said, and I sighed.

"Can we please go? I don't feel like getting stabbed!"

"Shut up, Hybrid!"

"Aleks, be nice!"

"I cannot be nice to this thing which has gotten you kicked out of the Resistance!" Aleks hissed, pointing at me rudely.

"Uh…" I mumbled, and he rubbed his face.

"Let's go already! Eddie knows I'm going and it can't be long until Red realises we're gone and sends them after us!" Aleks said, his voice raised, and Elove told him to hush, and then took off running. I followed with Aleks slightly behind me, his dagger out.

"You know who they have guarding the entrance, Elove. We'll never get out alive!" Aleks said, and Elove shook her head, skidding around a corner and running down an increasingly smaller tunnel.

"We'll be fine. I'll get her to let us through," Elove said confidently, and Aleks groaned. We reached a small door and Elove shoved it open, and we stepped out into a swirling snowstorm. I gasped. I hadn't realised it snowed here. It was beautiful. The snowflakes whipped past our faces in icy flurries, the layer of snow on the ground not yet deep.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone said, and I looked up to see a girl sitting casually on a large rock by the door. I gaped. She must be freezing. All she wore was a black, white-sleeved jacket, denim shorts and red sneakers, leaving her legs bare to the cold. I shivered. She dropped down, and I saw she wore a hat with a small badge on it, and her orange and yellow streaked hair whipped around her face in the increasing snow storm. She pulled a simple wooden staff from behind her back, holding it tight with her hands. I saw she wore fingerless chain gloves, and the metal must be freezing. Yet I saw no signs of her shivering, going blue or frost bite or anything. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and with a cry she whipped her staff around above her head and then bought it down onto the rocky ground. With a crack, ice flew out at me, knocking me back a few steps. I staggered, and I became aware of the vast void behind me. I nearly got flung off a mountain. This was a day of surprises. The girl moved to do it again, and Elove stepped in front of her.

"Rena, no!" she pleaded. "He's friendly!"

"He won't be friendly if you keep smashing him with your stupid ice," Aleks muttered, and Elove shot a look at him. The girl who was apparently called Rena, lowered her staff hesitantly, her eyes not leaving me.

"It's a Hybrid. We…" she faltered and then stood up straighter. "Why are you trying to sneak out?"

"I was banished for pissing off Red and she accused me of being a traitor, so I'm breaking out with the Hybrid so he doesn't get hurt and Aleks is an idiot so he decided to tag along," Elove explained, all in one breath. I shivered, hugging my arms, wondering how Elove felt in her thin red shirt and her brown jeans. Aleks didn't seem bothered by the cold.

"I… I can't let you pass," Rena said, looking pained, and Elove put her arms on her shoulders.

"Rena. Please," she said, and the girl sighed, closing her eyes, and then tapping a pattern out on the rocks with her staff.

"Fine. Go. I didn't she you pass through here. You owe me big time," Rena said, and Elove thanked her, hugging the girl.

"Thank you so much, Rena! Are the horses still tied up" Elove asked, and the girl nodded, before brandishing her staff at the door.

"They are. If they come, I'll slow them down," she said, and with that, a bolt of ice shot out of the end of her staff, sending the ice racing over the door, freezing it shut.

"Come on!" Aleks said, grabbing my hand, and he pulled me down a small, unworn path, to were a small hut resided with horses tied up outside it. A creamy white horse with a black mane and a tan horse with a similarly coloured mane stood to attention. They were already set up for some reason.

"That's it, the hunters would've just got back!" Elove said, and Aleks rushed forward and claimed the tan horse, putting one foot in the stirrups and swinging his right leg up and over, settling comfortably in the saddle, stroking its mane as he picked up the reins.

"Hey, Casper," he said, and the horse snorted, shaking its head. I looked hesitantly at the white horse, and Elove climbed up on it. She outstretched a hand to me and I took it. She hauled me up behind her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. The horses are tame. Wrap your arms around my waist, kept yourself tucked in, and don't let go," she instructed.

"But… won't they freak out? Me being a… hybrid and all…" I muttered, and suddenly the snowstorm seemed to pick up.

"Shit. They're coming!" Aleks yelled, and Elove looked at me briefly.

"It'll be fine," she whispered, and then she whipped the reins. "Go, Ophelia!" she yelled, and the horse set off at a gallop, Aleks and his horse… Casper I think… by our side. Ophelia. What an odd name.

**-Red (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?)**

I felt terrible about kicking Elove out, but it had to be done. She couldn't be trusted. I walked back out into the common room and noticed Aleks missing.

"Eddie! Jordan!" I yelled, and they jumped up and ran to me. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. They were loyal to me, and I loved them, but I was doing something that was tearing them apart.

"Yeah?" Eddie said, and I saw the nervous look in his eyes.

"Where's Aleks?" I asked, and Jordan gulped.

"Um… he may of… you know… run off with Elove," Eddie stammered, and my jaw dropped. I slapped my forehead and let out a string of curses bad enough to make_ Eddie_ wince.

"That god damn idiot! We need to go get him!" I yelled, and then suddenly James burst into the room.

"The Hybrid! He's gone!" James yelled, panicky, and I took a deep breath and clenched my fists.

"Elove…" I growled, and I grabbed my sword and turned to face the whole room.

"Everyone! We need our best bowmen and riders up now and suited for the weather! We are going about Elove and Aleks, and do whatever it takes to get that damn Hybrid back!" I stopped, and looked at my feet. "Even… even if it means killing them."

* * *

**So, did I do good? It was SO, SO tempting to name the horses Excalibur and Tam... if you get that reference, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup Nerdians! Guess what? This is the most reviewed one of my stories! Yay! Thank you guys so much! Also, the OC send in is now finished, no more please! And this chapter briefly features the OCs of Endergirl00 and AnimestoriesbyHaley! REVEIW REPLIES! (I'm not redoing the ones that didn't work yesterday)**

**Endergirl00 - I'm glad you like it!**

**DJMidge - I know Red has feelings! At the moment thought, she's in leader-mode :)**

**Scdoodles - Well you put the last name in a review which everyone could read so I assumed it would be alright if I used it... sorry!**

**Darkflameslayer - I only put in the "Merome peeps might hate" because they have that argument when sh*t gets real, so yeah... And the Resistance POV's will be heating up!**

**I apoligse for the lateness of todays chapter, I totally didn't spend my day watching My Little Pony Equestria Girl... What are you talking about I DON'T LIKE MY LITTLE PONY HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT!**

* * *

_Sometimes I think about how simple my life would be if I all this never happened._

_No mad escapes, no horse rides through the snow._

_And then I think about how boring that would be._

**Chapter Nine**

**-Jerome**

I hope that Mitch didn't mean any of that. I really, really want him to have not meant that. I was his brother, and he didn't want me to let him die. He didn't… he didn't. I looked up at Sky and saw how scared he looked, and I stood up, wiping my eye angrily on my sleeve.

"Jerome?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I'll be fine. I just… let's go," I muttered, and we set off to break out and find Mitch before he died a horrible, painful death.

**-Red**

I grabbed my sword quickly and we rushed out, towards the little door that opened into the snowy mountainside. I shook the door and slammed against it, but it was sealed shut.

"It's been frozen!" James said, and I growled.

"Rena!" I roared, and the ice broke suddenly. Eddie ran outside and got smashed in the forehead with Rena's staff, making him fall. I leapt over him and as I went flew through the air; I drew my bow and fired an arrow at Rena. She moved her staff up and knocked the arrow away. James snuck up behind her and Rena whirled around, and with a crack James went down. A blast of ice was fired at Jordan and Daniel and they nearly fell off the mountain side. I pulled back another arrow, lining her up in my sights.

"Rena!" I yelled. "Drop your weapon!" she shook her head, a grim smile on her face.

"What you're doing isn't right, just let them go!" Rena pleaded, and she let down her guard, her hair flying around her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I closed my eyes, releasing my fingers. I heard a thump and opened my eyes. Rena had fallen backwards, and the poisoned arrow had pierced her shoulder. She wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Eddie looked shocked, and the warriors gathering around me ignored Rena's fallen body. Already the snow began to pile up on top of her, her weapon and love burying her swiftly.

"Keep moving!" I yelled, and we ran down the mountain to the horse stables. Two of the horses, Casper and Ophelia, were absent.

"They're moving by horse, we need to catch up to them at all costs! Return the Hybrid!" I yelled, and I practically threw myself up into my horse Rapide. Eddie looked at me briefly as he mounted his horse much slower. I whipped the reins and Rapide reared up, before taking off. Eddie came up beside me, pushing his horse Smudge to its limit, his instinct taking over. He was a hunter; he was built of this, even if it meant hunting his own friend.

"The tracks are barely recognizable because of the snow build up, but the general direction is east!" Eddie yelled over the storm to me, and I nodded, whipping the reins to speed up Rapide.

"Go, go!" I said, and we moved through the snow as it sped up in a growing storm.

**-Ty**

The beast beneath me moved swiftly, and my grip tightened on Elove as she urged Ophelia to speed up. Aleks looked ahead, and I watched as he stared straight ahead, whipping the reins in a desperate attempt to make Casper move at a faster pace.

"We might have lost them!" Elove yelled her voice barely audible over the snowstorm.

"We're up against my friends!" Aleks yelled back. "They're pro hunters; we need to scramble the tracks!" Aleks yanked back on the reins and ran poor Casper in circles, messing up the horse tracks.

"The snow will do the rest! Go!" Aleks yelled, and Elove kicked Ophelia in the ribs. She snorted in protest and then shot off. It was smooth sailing, but visibility was low. The snowstorm was out of control here. Rain was mixing with the snow, forming some sort of sleet which pummelled my skin mercilessly. We slowed down as Ophelia leapt a small river and Casper followed. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past my ear and I was teleported back to the night of my capture.

"They found us!" I yelled, and Elove leaned forward, into the shape of the horse, pounding the reins, and then I noticed the sound of the hooves hitting the ground had changed. It sounded… hollow?

"Stop!" I screamed, and Elove moved back without warning, straining on the reins. Ophelia skidded to a halt and Aleks copied, and he came closer to the edge. Pebbles and snow skittered off the edge of the mountain and Aleks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shit," he said, and then more arrows came at us. Elove leapt off Ophelia, unsheathing her iron sword, which gleamed in the poor moonlight as snow began to coat it. Aleks slid off Casper and drew his dagger. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped off and stood behind Elove.

"Ty! Find us a way down this mountain!" Aleks yelled, and I nodded, madly scrambling around the edge, searching with panic. A large grey horse came bursting out of the underbrush, Eddie on top, and he pulled back an arrow and shot it at us. More people were arriving, and I stared off the edge of the mountain, a desperate idea forming as I gazed at the inky blackness. I could hear rushing water below, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, and I beat my wings for the first time in ages. I wrapped one arm around Elove's waist and grabbed Alek's arm, and then I leapt straight off the mountain. Elove was screaming as the air whistled past my ears and stung my eyes and Aleks yelled in shock.

"Look out!" he said, and then a sharp pain exploded in my wing. I tumbled off course, smashing into a wall, and then as I fell I lost my grip on Elove and Aleks. The world tumbled around me, I was disoriented and shocked and then I felt a rough and painful slap as I was plunged into darkness. The water surged around me and I was thrown around, and my forehead smashed against a rock. I fell unconscious and lost sight of everything.

_"I… what have I done?" I sobbed, putting my head in my hands, spreading the blood to my face. The human lay dead in front of me, his stomach ripped open, exposing the gruesome, bloody mess that had been his organs. I ripped them pieces, it was unrecognizable. I'd given in… I'd become a monster… He'd attacked me and I'd retaliated. He hurt me. I… my nails grew longer and my teeth seemed to sharpen and I'd given in to the natural instinct to attack. I'd ripped him open and destroyed him. His bloodied sword lay a few metres away, red against the bright white snow._

_"Calm down, Enderlox," the girl said plainly. "You can't get so torn up over your first kill!" the girl chuckled at her own wit. "Hah! 'Torn up'. You get it?" I stared up at her, feeling the blood around my mouth and on my hands. The girl wore purple pants and a black hoodie, her feet bare. A sword was tied to a rope around her waist and her wings were tucked away. She flicked her black hair over shoulder, staring down at me._

_"I… I can't! I killed him, Zoe!" I cried, and she hissed, her eyes flaring purple._

_"My name is Raven. Not Zoe. And you need to get used to being called Enderlox. It is your true name of the wild. You must accept that," Zoe said angrily, and I shook my head tearily. _

_"My name isn't Enderlox. It's Ty. I'm not a… a monster," I whispered, and she squatted beside me, swirling her finger through the mix of blood and snow by the body and then sucking on her finger._

_"Oh really? You attacked this human. You went primal. You aren't a human, Enderlox, you're a wild monster like all of us," she said, smiling widely, baring her sharp fangs. "Just give in to it, Enderlox. Join us." She pressed her pale palm into the bloody snow and then raised her hand up, tracing swirls on my face with her bloody fingers._

_"I…I…" I faltered. I wanted to give in. I wanted to forget this all, I wanted to stop trying to be human. I wasn't, she was right. Not in their eyes. I was a monster to them, and now to myself. I killed him without mercy. I…_

_"I don't want to," I whispered, and she hissed in anger, standing up._

_"So be it. You aren't an Ender Dragon, you aren't a human. Tell me, then, what are you?" she asked harshly, and I looked up at the sky, at the pale sunlight and the light snow fall. _

_"I don't know."_

I awoke with a start, wet and freezing.

"Ty! Oh thank god, you're alive!" Elove sobbed. She was soaked, her hair plastered to her face, her clothes sticky, and her eyes bright. I coughed up water and lay there, shocked, shivering and terrified. I was half-in and half-out of the water, lying on a small shore.

"Where are we?" I coughed.

"You jumped, you pulled us off! You're an idiot but you saved us," Elove said, and I sat up, still disoriented. It was nearly pitch-black, and all I could hear was the raging water and the distant shouts of Eddie and his group as they tried to traverse down the slick mountainside to reach us.

"Where's Aleks?" I said weakly.

"Here," he said, and I looked at him. His hair was limp around his face and he, too, was soaked to the bone and shaking with the cold.

"What happened?" I asked, and Elove looked up at where the mountain dropped into the river.

"You jumped. They shot your wing. We fell. I couldn't find you in the water but when I did, you were nearly drowned and you were so heavy to lug up. Aleks found us and helped me get you out," Elove explained, and I was touched.

"You did all that for me?" I said in surprise, and she nodded, smiling.

"Of course. What are friends for?"

**-Red**

Rapide reared up as I stopped. Eddie was there, standing on the edge of the cliff, and he let out a sad, long sigh.

"I shot him. They're going down," he reported, and I grabbed him by the shoulder and whipped him around.

"You mean you let the Hybrid get free?" I demanded, and Eddie shoved me. I stumbled and fell, and I stared at him in shock. He looked at me, his eyes hard.

"What are we even doing, Ava?" he said, and he used my real name. I was shocked into silence. "We need to just let them go." I shook my head determinedly, standing up and tucking my bow away.

"We can't. Everyone, try and figure out a way to get down this mountain!" I yelled, and everyone set to work. The two stolen horses, Casper and Ophelia, stood by the edge of the cliff, whinnying nervously. James and Daniel tended to them. Eddie stormed up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Eddie, what?" I snapped, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Please, please, Red. Tell me why this is so important to you," he said softly, and I sighed, feeling like I would collapse.

"We need the Hybrid. It could mean the difference between us winning this war and losing."

"No, Red. There's something else. Tell me. I've been friends with your for years, and you're almost like my mother now. Just please, tell me why we're still chasing them," Eddie pleaded, and I looked away, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I… I… I can't tell you," I said lamely. Eddie huffed.

"God, Red. I thought that you trusted me more," Eddie huffed, and he walked away. The first tears fell as I told everyone to go around the mountain, and I wished that I could grab Eddie and tell him everything, but if I did, he would just look at me and tell me I was wrong. All I wanted was revenge, and he would tell me that was stupid and I should let it go. The problem was he was right.

**-Sky**

Jerome finished his moment and we set off to find Mitch and then escape. Quentin and Ian led the way, hesitantly moving around corners and ready for a fight. Bash and Bodil were slightly behind me, and Jerome was trailing far behind. I stopped and the melon bumped into me. He apologised quietly, and then moved around me to keep going with Bodil. I waited until Jerome caught up, and then I grabbed his fuzzy hand and pulled him to catch up with our little group of people.

"Hurry up!" I hissed, and Jerome nodded.

"I don't think I can do this," Jerome mumbled. "I don't want Mitch to hate me."

"Mitch won't hate you if you try," I said, and he looked at me, his eyes sad.

"What if he does?" he whimpered, and I grabbed both his shoulders forcibly, looking right at him.

"Stop thinking about the future and focus on now. We're getting out and we need all of our attention on this," I commanded, and he sighed.

"Okay," he said, and I nodded.

"Excellent. Let's go," I said, and we rushed to catch up. Suddenly, I stopped.

"Do you hear that?" I asked worriedly, and Jerome shook his head.

"My hearing isn't what it used to be, man," he said, and I called for the others to stop.

"Guys, I can hear something… it sounds like crying!" I said, and Bash and Bodil ran back to us. Ian stood guard at the end of the hall with Quentin, nervously looking around. I opened the door beside me quietly, holding in a breath. I pushed it open and saw a girl in the corner, curled up in a ball. She had pale skin, and light purple hair cascading down her back. She had a ratty black hoodie on, muddy purple boots and short jeans that cut off at her knee.

"Hey… are you alright?" I whispered, and she turned to look at me, but I couldn't see her eyes.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaky. I stepped inside further and thought I saw something move behind her.

"I… I'm Sky. We're breaking out. Come quickly!" I said in a whisper, and the girl stopped shaking, her lips peeling back to show glittering fangs in a wide smile.

"Is that so?" she said, looking up and smiling, and I saw the giveaway – her purple eyes. The thing that had moved behind her moved to her side, and I saw it was a tail. There was a ripping noise and her long, black wings expanded.

"Hybrid! Run!" I yelled, and the girl screeched, launching at me. I ran out and Jerome slammed the door. We heard an outraged scream and the sound of long claws scratching down the door.

"It won't hold for long! Run!" Jerome yelled, and we all took off. Screams and screeches started to fill the air, and panic flooded me.

"Crap!" I yelled as we entered a new corridor. The Hybrid's head snapped up and he hissed, beating his wings and flying at us. We backpedalled and kept on running. Ian slipped and fell; Quentin stopped and hauled him up, nearly getting his head sliced off. We saw doors ahead and Bash threw himself at them and they crashed open with a bang, sending Bash tumbling. Bodil raced out after him and I burst out, tripping and falling down the stone steps. I sprawled at the foot of the stairs and hands closed around my arm, lugging me up violently. I looked up and gaped.

"We're screwed," I gulped as the Hybrids around us looked up. We'd burst out into the main courtyard, full of Hybrids.

* * *

**SO... we have some secrets from Red and we know what happened with Ty about that human he killed. Stuff is going to go down! And for those of you who didn't know, Rapide means Swift in French.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY CHAPTER TEN! I know, I know, I missed yesterdays update and this chapter is short, but I have perfectly good explanations I'm not going to share with you. REVEIW REPLIES!**

**Don't type shit - Haha, don't hurt yourself or anything, it's just a story :)**

**AnimestoriesbyHaley - Glad you like it, and those questions will be... explained... in this chapter.**

**Aleatorie Licorne -1, your OC makes a very dramatic reappearance in this chapter and 2, I make the quotes up myself :) Oh, and I looked up the word Aleatorie and apparently it means random in some other language... did you know that?**

**darkflameslayer - I like cliff-hangers :/ and are you saying I'm good? Or is that just like a example? Either way, thanks and I'm glad you like it!**

**xxCelestiaMCxx - Hey its fine, I thought it was odd but I finally figured out what must of happened. I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

**Endergirl00 - Aw, intense and mysterious? Thanks! And your OC will make a reappearance later in the story, don't you worry your pretty little head :)**

**DJMidge - Haha, I like typing random things in Google translate and teaching myself the French :/ I'm odd like that**

**BobStevieJoeX4 - You find out in this chapter.**

**Scdoodles - DON'T EXPLODE! I NEED YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SKY AND LOX AND ELOVE! AHHHH! Haha :)**

**xxXWinterRoseXxx - Rena isn't dead, I won't tell your parents *insert evil look here* and I'm glad you like the story, you kinda sound like a professional reviewer...**

* * *

_I want to go out with a bang._

_I want to go out knowing that someone out there might have trusted me._

**Chapter Ten**

**-Aleks**

Great. Just great! Ty was injured, the horses were gone, and we were trapped in the unnatural dark of the snow storm. We could hear shouts still, barely through, over the water, and I was shivering. Sleet and river water – not a good combination. Elove helped Ty up and looked at me briefly, smiling giddily.

"Let's go!" Elove said, and she started walking.

"Elove, we don't know where we are going. We just jumped off a mountain and landed in a river. We're in unknown territory. This is hopeless," I said, and Elove walked over to me, still smiling, and then slapped me full over the face. I held my stinging cheek and glared at her, and she just tipped her head to the side and giggled.

"I said, let's go!" she said with cheer in her voice, and I grumbled under my breath but, nonetheless, I followed her. Ty stumbled as he stood and I grabbed his arm quickly to steady him. I recoiled and shivered. I touched a Hybrid.

"Watch it," I muttered, and Ty nodded, looking slightly hurt.

"Admittedly, we are walking into a snowstorm with no horses, so this will be fun!" Elove chirped, and I mentally face-palmed.

"No shit," I said, and Ty jammed his hands into his pockets and followed me. I was only wearing jeans, a black shirt and boots. I'd left my jacket and my bandana at the base, and I felt for Ty a bit, because his shirt was as thin as the air on the mountain. Elove stomped through the snow happily, and we kept moving. Behind us we heard a splash and Elove swore loudly. I was shocked. She'd never usually had a foul mouth…

"Run! They're coming!" she yelled, and we started running. Ty kept his head down and pumped his arms quickly, and for a second I told my thoughts to shut up and actually let me think. I needed to piece this together. Elove said Ty had killed someone, and that if Red found out she would flip and have him killed. It was just a random person, but maybe Elove thought it would make her not trust him and kill him? Nah, that doesn't sound like her. Unless… I gasped and skidded to a halt.

"Oh my fricking god!" I yelled, and Elove stopped, staring at me. I looked at Ty in horror.

"What's wrong?" Elove asked, rushing back, and I pointed at Ty shakily.

"I know who you killed."

**-Red**

I grabbed the edges of the fabric and took a deep breath. We'd pulled the blankets under the saddles off the horses and now we were going to use them to glide down, or something along those lines. We were more likely to fail and plummet to our deaths, but we had water and sharp rocks to cushion our fall. Yay…?

"Now isn't a good time to mention my fear of heights," James muttered, and then he jumped. He glided for a few seconds and then a large chunk of snow fell off the trees drooping over the edge and he fell under it, splashing and nearly getting swept away. He grabbed the edge of the lower shore and climbed up, gasping.

"Tracks! This way!" he yelled before coughing loudly.

"Now or never!" I yelled, and I leapt. I glided for a millisecond, and then the wind swept me upwards, and then the cloth twisted and I fell. The world spun and I saw the sharp, glistening rocks beneath me. I would fall and either break most of my bones or I'd be speared through. How fun. And then, quite cheerily, my crappy life flashed through my mind.

_Doing kid stuff, living an uneventful life happy with my brother and parents. When my parents died in a mine collapse and my brother became my official carer. The beginning of the war. I was only eighteen then. I remember my older brother grabbing my bow and quiver and chucking it at me as I pulled on my winter cloak. He'd then yanked me out of our house and we'd ran for the woods as the terrifying Hybrids flew overhead, throwing fire charges and causing destruction. The friend I'd made who had died in front of me when the Hybrids dragged her away. The moment we'd discovered all of the greatest heroes had failed and were trapped in a prison. All the times I'd fallen down hills, all the scratches, bruises, breaks and all the times only my brother could make me stop crying when it became too much. I remember when, at the end of the first year, it had snowed so terribly my brother had told me to rug up and hide in the trees. I had waited and waited for him to come back with food and some dry wood for a fire, when I'd heard him scream terribly. I'd leapt down, going against everything he'd told me, and nearly died when a black-clad Hybrid in what looked like purple yoga pants flew over me and towards a thick bush. I'd hid and hoped it remained oblivious. My brother had taught me that the snow dampened their senses and tired out the Hybrids because of the water content in it, but how they'd developed a small immunity to it from living here so long. I remember when I'd hid in the bush and heard crying, and how when I'd peeked out the bush I'd seen a flash of a dead, bloody body, and a blood stained sword lying close to the bush, staining the snow around it. I'd seen the yoga Hybrid sitting beside a Hybrid with long hair covering his face, and I'd seen the blood on his hands and his face and knew then he had killed that person on the ground, and then I'd nearly given myself away when I recognised the ripped apart body. I'd had to drag myself away crying to the tree with the knowledge I was alone, and that the boy had killed my brother. _

_And I remembered my shock and fear when Eddie and Aleks had dragged in that same boy who had killed him._

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky, feeling everything snap into place and calm spreading through my body. Seconds till impact. Here it comes… sweet release. My eyes drifted shut. Suddenly hands were scratching at my arms and they got a grip on me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Eddie. He yanked my arm, changing my trajectory slightly, and I splashed into the water. I shot to the surface, gasping, trying to shake the wet hair out of my eyes.

"Eddie!" I screamed. He hadn't hit the rocks, had he? A familiar head bobbed up from the bottom, and I grabbed him, letting the current push us along. A hand reached out and I took it, using my other hand to keep my grip on Eddie's collar. James pulled us out of the water and I sat there, gasping for air, wet and cold. The snow formed a light dust over my head and shoulders and I shivered. My sword was still in my belt, my bow had been swept away and half of my arrows were gone.

"Eddie, you saved my life," I said in shock, and he shrugged.

"No biggie. I don't want Red pancakes," he said with a short smile, and I stood up, shaking.

"We need to keep moving. We're on foot now as well, so we better get on with this. Have you still got your weapons?" I asked, and he nodded, patting his sword sheath.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said, and James stood up.

"Should we get the others to jump it?" James asked, and I nodded. I turned around and cupped my mouth.

"Oi! Jordan! Steven! Seamus! Jump!" I hollered. "Nick and Daniel stay and try to figure out a safer way down!" I heard a few calls back that were lost in wind as it roared, the frenzied snow speeding up. I heard an exceptionally louder splash and Seamus and Steven swam up, hauling themselves out of the water.

"Jordan's still coming. The idiot didn't want to jump," Seamus said, and I rolled my eyes.

"We'll wait," I said, and then we heard a short little scream and then a splash. Steven snorted and then walked back to the edge, reaching a hand into the water. Jordan grabbed it quickly and climbed out with Steven's aid.

"Dude, I'm scared of heights, and I jumped first," James said with a laugh, and Jordan glared at him as he wrung out his shirt a bit.

"Shut up. Let's just catch up with the Hybrid, the snows picking up and with Aleks on his team they'll be doing everything they can to cover their tracks," Jordan said, and I nodded.

"Let's go," I said for the millionth time, and we finally set off. I was troubled by my brief flashback when I was certain I'd die – Maybe I should tell Eddie. But… I just can't.

**-Jerome**

Hisses, screeches and other-worldly noises filled the air as the Hybrids advanced slowly, their nails growing and their eyes glowing that unnatural purple. One of them lunged at us, spreading his wings to speed at us, and Bash picked up a stick and smacked it in the face. It fell to the side, shocked, and Bash stomped on its head. Its claws shot up and raked down his leg, ripping a chunk of his skin and a part of his skin as Bodil hastily yanked him back. Sky looked at me, and we all picked up sticks. I ran forward with my long stick up and screamed as I bashed it down on one of the Hybrid's head. It reacted quickly, hissing loudly and jumping on me, claws up and ready to slash my face open. Sky shoved it off me and pulled me up, and then whirled around with his stick and the other Hybrid ran into it.

"Sky! The sword!" I yelled, and he remembered the sword he'd stolen off of the Warden.

"Oh yeah!" he said, and then he grabbed it from where it was hanging on his belt and swung it out in a wild circle. It connected and the Hybrid reeled back, shrieking and holding his face as black blood gushed. Sky stumbled back, unaccustomed to the weight of the sword. Slowly, he smiled. He leapt forward, whirling quickly with the sword, slashing the sword across one Hybrid's back. One of his wings dropped off and it screamed a ghastly, horrible noise. A hand grabbed me suddenly and pulled me back. I opened my mouth to yell when a hand covered my mouth, cold and calm. It pulled me back inside and the door shut, and the body dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I fell to my knees and when I looked up I gasped. It was the girl.

"Naughty boy," she said. "Now you have to watch your punishment." She kicked me swiftly and I passed out. I'm so good at this. When I awoke I could no longer hear the sounds of fighting and my hands were bound behind my back. A gag was in my mouth and I chewed at it to try and break it.

"I wouldn't do that," a cool, calculated voice said. The girl stepped into my field of vision. She held a blood-stained iron axe, and she casually wiped the blood off with her finger.

"Isn't it beautiful? I call it Mjolinr," she said, patting it affectionately. Her headphones were off and hung around her neck. She looked almost normal; expect she was holding me captive.

"Now, Jerome, I told you that if you tried to rebel or talked to Mitch, you'd face a fate worse than death," she said almost conversationally, and I struggled against the bonds. "I didn't expect you to actually do anything, so I needed to come up with your punishment quickly." she reached out into the shadows and dragged out a different chair. I screamed in horror. Mitch was bound to the chair and sat their limply, his wrists and ankles bound. His shirt had been ripped open and long slash marks were cut into his chest. Blood had been smeared on his face at the edges of his mouth so it looked like a ghastly red smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, twisting the chair around so I could see him in different lights, like an artwork she was proud of.

"The lords will praise me for this. It's my best yet. They'll be all like, 'Oh Aleatoire! It's perfect!'" she said, sarcasm in her voice. I struggled with increased frenzy, rocking the chair back and forth, straining against the ropes, tears dripping from my eyes as I screamed until my voice was hoarse. She waited until I slumped against my chair in defeat. I couldn't take my eyes off Mitch. His eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"Mitch!" I cried, my voice muffled through the gag.

"I really doubt this boys intelligence," the girl, apparently called Aleatoire, said. "He ran out, straight into me. He's an idiot, alright. I knocked him out cold and pulled him here. He told me absolutely everything. I will never forget how terrified he was; it dripped from his voice, beautiful and frenzied. I've never heard anything quite like it."

"You're a sadistic monster," I said, through the gag. She smiled, walking over to me and yanking the gag out. I spat at her and she laughed.

"You don't make it hard," she said, and I stared at her with fate.

"J-Jerome?" Mitch stuttered, and I looked at him, desperate. I needed to break out and save him. I needed to. But how?

**-Sky**

Jerome had disappeared. I was still killing the Hybrids. It was going well, until one of them knocked me down. He hissed, spittle flying in my face, and scratched me deep. I yelled in pain and worked my sword up, digging it into his stomach, and I threw the sword to the side with all my might. Still scratching at him with the sword impaled in his stomach, he fell beside me. I yanked my sword out and he spasamed, and then died. Frenzied shrieks filled the air and I heard Bodil screaming. A Hybrid was consistently gnawing at his arm, ignoring Bash tugging on his shoulders and wings, trying to pull him back, all the while crying and screaming. I ran over and slashed my stolen sword and the Hybrid fell, and I stared in shock. It had bitten Bodil's hand off. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and then looked at Bash.

"I… I'm sorry," he said, and he fell to his knees, crying steadily, his arm bleeding with amazing speed. All the arteries and veins in his arms had been sawn off by the Hybrid's teeth and now gushed out the wound.

"Bodil," Bash said, sobbing, and then Bodil died just like that. Ian and Quentin were bashing the Hybrids with the swords they'd stolen off some of the dead bodies and I saw Quentin go flying, bleeding from his neck. Ian screamed in fury and the Hybrid that had slashed his neck was soon in pieces. Ian kept stabbing the dead Hybrid, crying, and the other Hybrid snuck up behind him and leapt on his back, digging its teeth into his shoulder. Ian fell and another Hybrid rushed over, joining in on the feeding frenzy. I saw the other people who'd broken out with us going down, they Hybrids feeding on their bodies like the monsters they were. Me and Bash were the only ones left. Bash looked at me in desperation as he grabbed a sword. We went back to back as the unpreoccupied Hybrids advanced. I took a deep breath and prayed to all the gods I knew that at least some of us would survive.

* * *

**So... yeah. I just killed off Ian, Bodil, Quentin and other people in one go. Are you proud? :) And, um... please tell me in a review, now this is the hard part, please tell me which person you'd rather have live: Jerome or Mitch. You have until the next chapter goes up to tell me! ONE OF THEM MUST DIEEEEE BWHAHAHAHA! And don't forget, PJIM2 goes up on the 9th, Jerome's birthday! And someone else very special to me is going to be celebrating his birthday too :) **


	11. Updates and TC Drama

Hey guys! Just a quick update... First off, I will not be updating this until the 9th, same day as the release for PJIM2, to give you time about the Jerome and Mitch situation. I've created a poll which is on my profile for you guys to pick so I can make a final decision soon. Secondly, thank you SO MUCH for 60 reviews! Positively mind-blowing, you guys are the best! I never thought we'd pass 30 reviews! So that is it basically, and please, if any of you have an explanation on Ty and Adam leaving TC, please share it with me, because I'm on the verge of having a panic attack :( 


	12. Chapter 11

**Sup Nerdians! Before you kill me, I'm so sorry! I promised to update on the 9****th****, but stuff happened and I am really sorry! But here it is, around three days overdue? Meh. You also find out who won the poll in this chapter….**

_I screwed up…._

_Now everyone has to pay the price._

_I'm so, so sorry._

**Chapter Eleven**

**-Jerome**

"Please," I said desperately. "Let Mitch go. He didn't understand… what he was doing would…" Aleatoire laughed slightly, swinging her axe around casually.

"I won't be letting you go. Unless you… pay," Aleatoire said, and I nodded, determined, my mouth set in a grim line.

"I'll do anything. Please, let him go," I pleaded, and she pressed her face up against mine.

"For him to live, you must die."

**-Sky**

The first Hybrid lunged and I swung my sword. It smashed against its head and it went flying, decapitated. Before I could applaud myself on the excellent move, another leapt. Bash screamed and bought his sword up in a defensive posture before shifting his stance and pushing the tip of the blade forward. The Hybrid impaled its head on the sword and Bash flung it away. Now wary, the other Hybrids circled us, looking for a weak spot. One tried to sneak up on us and Bash swung low and then up in a quick arc, slashing its chest and chopping off a wing. He hadn't forgotten his moves. I was distracted by Bash and out the corner of my eye I saw one came up to me. I turned around, shifting my weight onto my front leg and thrusting forward, twisting the sword quickly. It dodged under it, hissing, and I moved my stance and took a step, turning the tip downwards. I was throwing all my hope into that move. I'd been taught it years ago but it was meant for thin swords and rapiers. Not a full-on iron blade. Surprisingly, it worked. The hybrid ran into the blade, not noticing the miniscule shift in the tip's direction. The Hybrids hissed in anger and I noticed we were doing well. We had taken out a fairly large chunk. They sped up their circling and a few took to the sky.

"Do we run?" Bash asked out the corner of his mouth.

"I think we should. We need to get Jason, and if we can lead them into a small area we can take them out," I murmured back, and he chuckled.

"And risk trapping ourselves in a corridor and offering ourselves up on a platter," he said. I straightened up.

"There was no platter mentioned in my grand plan. On five, bank to the left and bring your sword up," I said, and Bash nodded.

"One…" I mumbled, and then two lunged at once.

"Five!" I yelled, and Bash shot to the left, rolling and coming up running, sword up. He sprinted for the steps and I stepped to the right, holding my sword out. One ran into my sword, its momentum bringing it to its death, and the other slid to a stop, before beating its wings and jumping up into the air. It reached a short apex and then twisted, plummeting down with its claws outstretched. I jumped to the left and it smashed into the ground, scrambling up and chasing me, bounding on all fours. The other Hybrid's howled and joined the chase. Bash reached the top steps and darted inside. I followed and slammed the door behind me. They flew at it.

"Run! Get Jason!" I roared, and Bash nodded. I shifted my weight, dropping the sword as I shoved against the door with all my might to hold them back. Sweat dotted my forehead and I grit my teeth.

"Please, god, if you're up there," I started. "I could use a little help. It's a bit long overdue."

**-Ty**

I stared in shock, a mixture of fear and relief tumbling around my chest.

"How?" I stammered, and Elove looked between me and Aleks, confused.

"What? How do you know who he killed?" she asked, and Aleks never looked away from me, staring at me, his eyes hard.

"When did you kill him?" he asked.

"How did you know it was a guy?" I asked defensively, and Aleks's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me," he growled.

"At the end of the first year! It was really cold and snowing," I said quickly, and Aleks groaned, turning around and kicking a tree. The snow quivered precariously on the branches above me and I briefly wondered if it would fall and bury him, buying me time to escape before Red and her "friends" caught up.

"Who did he kill?" Elove asked. "Aleks, what's wrong? Why is it a such a big deal?" Aleks looked at her, suddenly not willing to meet my gaze.

"I think he killed Red's brother," he said, and my vision tunnelled. Elove's hand flew to her mouth, covering it and hiding her gasp of shock and horror.

"Impossible! That's like a one in a million chance and…" Elove turned away, hyper-ventilating.

"This explains why she wants you so much," Aleks said, turning angrily to Elove.

"Why are we even doing this, Elove? This monster is going to drag us down and we'll never survive. We should just run away and leave him to Red!"

"We can't, Aleks! We need to get him away from here, and I know where we can go," Elove pleaded desperately. Aleks shook his head.

"We can't go anywhere!" he yelled.

"We can go to the Alliance!" Elove said suddenly. Aleks laughed in disbelief.

"The Alliance is a load of shit, Elove. Like there is a hidden city of survivors hiding out in the jungle!" Aleks said, and I took a step back. Now, I thought frantically. While they're arguing. I can run away. Before I screw up any further. I started to scramble back and Elove noticed.

"No, Ty! Stay!" she said, and she tried to grab my arm. I shook it away, staring at her hand. I was a killer, and I'd killed someone who was loved and missed and god, I'd screwed up majorly…. My breath came out in short, panicked gasps and I felt my hands shaking. I needed to get away. My brain was going foggy and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Ty? What's wrong?" Elove asked, and I looked over my shoulder at the line of trees. Freedom. I needed to go…

"My… my name isn't Ty," I said shakily, starting to back away. "It's Enderlox." With that, I beat my injured wings and took off.

_-_**Aleks**

"Ty, no!" Elove screamed, and then Eddie rushed forward, pulling an arrow back in his bow as he slid, and he fired. Elove screamed and spun from the force, collapsing and sprawling in the snow, another arrow shot into her back.

"Elove!" I yelled, starting to run to her, my hand out, when I felt piercing pain in my chest. As I toppled forward I stared at the arrow in shock. Blood gurgled in my mouth and I gasped in pain.

"Aleks, I'm sorry," Eddie said, and I stared at him.

**-Jerome**

"Fine. Kill me. Let Mitch go," I said plainly, not even caring. Aleatoire looked surprised, before a grin formed on her face.

"Excellent," she said, and she raised up her axe gleefully. "Say goodbye!" she screamed, and I closed my eyes, a single tear squeezing out.

"Goodbye."

**-Ty**

I heard the screams, smelt the blood. I cleared the tree tops, my arms scratched from the branches. Elove's cry cut off and I heard Aleks scream for her and then fall. I didn't go back. I looked around, panicked, and saw a large building not far off. There. I'd go there. Suddenly, spirals of flying beasts zoom up from the building, their frenzied roars audible from here. I gaped in shock. Hybrids. Like me… I stopped, flapping in the air briefly, before taking off in the direction of the building.

**-Sky**

I abandoned the door and ran with my prayer half finished. Outside I heard the leathery beating of wings and crazed roars. I ran as fast as I could, cursing myself at forgetting the sword. I heard a loud, echoing scream and skid to a stop. It was startlingly close, and sounded just like Jerome. I heard the scream again and realised it was coming from the door closest to me. I ran to it, throwing myself against it and tumbling in, bashing into someone and hearing then gasp. A clatter of something metal and I looked up. Mitch tied to a chair, wounded, a crazy-looking girl under me, and Jerome, bleeding horrifically from two large slashes on his chest.

"No!" I screamed, and I grabbed the dropped axe that had fallen near me and whirled around to be punched in the face by the surprisingly strong girl covered in blood. She stood up, looking at me dangerously, and she leapt at me, screeching. I yelled, holding up the axe and swinging it horizontally. I heard a loud thump and watched the girl stumble to the left, gasping like a fish, her eyes wide, and she dropped. Crying, I stabbed the sword down over and over until she was a bloody mess on the ground, a puddle of blood and bone.

"Jerome," Mitch said in a sudden loud sob, and I turned around, my arms and legs bloody, and saw Jerome sag limply in the chair, breathing shallowly. Using the axe I hacked Mitch free and he fell on his hands and knees, crying freely.

"It's my fault, it's my fault!" he sobbed, crawling over to Jerome and tugging his pant leg weakly. "Wake up Jerome, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I stared in shock as Jerome's eyes opened for a second, staring at Mitch, nothing in his eyes, and then with a sudden exhale, Jerome died. Mitch screamed, a twisted howl of horror and pain.

"Jerome!"

**-Red**

Elove and Aleks, bleeding on the ground. I felt terrible.

"Oh god!" I cried. "Are they dead?" Eddie looked grim as James and Seamus dropped down beside Aleks and Elove. Elove was weakly outstretching her fingers, trying to reach Alek's hand as he breathed in quick, sudden gasps.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Seamus yelled. "Get me a bandage or something!" Jordan came running, wet and slippery.

"They tossed me the kit!" Jordan yelled, sliding to a stop beside James. Seamus yanked it from his hands and told James to hold Aleks still. Aleks howled as Seamus yanked the arrow from his chest.

"Needle, thread!" Seamus yelled. I felt dizzy. I saw flashes of everything happening: bloody fingers desperately grasping at the slippery needle, Aleks crying in pain, the look of concentration on Seamus's face, but most importantly, the look of hate Elove was sending to me.

"Why?" Elove gasped. She was lying on her stomach; one arrow bent and snapped, the head still embedded in her shoulder, the other arrow making a steadily bleeding wound in the small of her back. The boys weren't helping her. She was irrelevant.

"Your target… was me," Elove whispered, and her eyes fluttered closed. I sat knelt beside her, touching on hand to her neck. A faint, flittering pulse weakly beat against my fingers.

"Jordan, help her," I murmured. "Please." Jordan came over, his hands covered in Alek's blood. Alek's let out a long whimper as Seamus did something, still trying to stitch up the wound. It was weaker than before. He was dying.

"She'll be alright," Jordan said, and I shook my head.

"Feel her pulse," I said. Jordan did and gaped.

"Shit," he said, and he set to work, pulling out the arrows, sterilizing the wounds and then wrapping them up. I sat back, watching as the blood pooled around Aleks, staining the angel white snow red. Red. My name that wasn't my name.

"What have we done?"

**As you can obviously tell, Mitch won the vote with 5 and Jerome lost with 2 (I was one of the voters for Jerome) and now the story is winding up, hitting its climax. Here we go….**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sup Nerdians! Double updates! How special are you guys? P.S there is some descriptive gore, I guess. If you have a weak stomach, don't try and imagine the eyeball part. Yeah.**

_Blood stains snow._

_If y_o_u imagine hard enough, hide from the truth far enough…_

_Yeah. Nothing happens._

**Chapter Twelve**

**-Ty**

I flew as fast as I could, pain in my wings becoming unbearable, and then one of my wings gave way and I tumbled from the sky, straining forward, trying to aim for the large building. Then I noticed what was happening. The front courtyard was a slaughterhouse. Dead bodies lay around in pools of blood and other Hybrids stood crowed over them, growling and snapping when the others got too close. They wanted it to themselves. The smell of blood was overpowering. I crashed with a loud smash into the ground and slid to a stop, my head bumping lightly into a staircase that led up to a bashed-in door. I sat up, the smell of blood attacking me and making me dizzy. I wondered if I should just let go and join in with the frenzy. Two years ago, what had Raven said? _You aren't a human, Enderlox, you're a wild monster like all of us. _It would be so easy to give in and forget the past years of holding it in, being neat and clean and only killing animals. So easy to succumb and throw it all away… so easy. I numbly began to walk over to an un-owned body. It was mostly eaten but a few areas were left. It looked like a boy.

_You're aren't human, Enderlox._

I knelt down beside it and stared at the body.

_You're a wild monster like all of us._

I felt dizzy, the body swirling around in front of me crazily, and I saw the boy screaming and sobbing for mercy as I ripped into him, screeching with glee-

_Wild Monster_

-He had cried and I'd laughed and it had felt as if my nails were longer, letting me get a better hold on him so he couldn't break away, he screamed and screamed and I'd drank in the sound like his blood and-

_Monster!_

Far off, a loud scream. I tore away from the body with a sob, feeling the blood around my mouth. At first, I thought the boy was screaming, a dead spirit crying out for help as I relived the night on this new, fresher body.

"Sky!" someone screamed, and I stood up. I walked up the steps and through the broken doors, down a long corridor, following the screams. I passed open doors which led into rooms full of cells and a door which led down a staircase into what looked like a mine. I smelt the blood and looked around a corner for the source and I saw the blood trail. I followed it curiously and found myself in front of one of the cell doors. I looked in and found two Hybrids standing in front of one cell, reaching in and swiping with their claws, snarling and hissing. I saw their eyes, which were a deep, pulsing purple. I walked over and gazed in, seeing a cowering melon boy in the back corner huddled over the body of another young boy. He was crying and the boy beneath him didn't move.

"Sky!" it was a choked sob, uttered by the melon. I felt something rising up in my chest and I looked at the two Hybrids. They didn't notice me, intent on getting in and slaughtering the two. I felt hateful. That's it. Hateful. I threw a sudden punch and the Hybrid closest to me fell. As he fell, the other Hybrids hissed and launched at me, pushing me down and pining me there.

"Why, brother?" he asked, licking his blood-stained lips. "You do not need to fight over the food." I struggled against him, my wing crushed under my back, flaming with pain.

"They aren't food!" I cried. "They're people!" the Hybrid not of me scowled, his brow creasing and his eyes narrowing.

"If they are not food, explain the human blood fresh on your lips," he hissed, spittle flying in my face. I had a thought. I thrust my head forward and it cracked against the Hybrid's. He yowled and lurched back of me. The other Hybrid was standing up. I swung out my hand, fingers hooked, and my claws ripped into his stomach, pulling away the flesh and exposing the bloody entrails. He screeched in pain and I swiped across its neck. It collapsed and the other flung its body at me. I stumbled against the weight and then heaved him off. I swiped with both hands, crossing my arms diagonally across each other, catching its chest and ripping the shirt. I flapped up and pulled my legs to my chest, throwing out my legs in a kick to knock it back before I fell from the pain. I ran forward and slashed its face. It screamed and I watched as its eyeball popped. The fleshy membrane of it caved in, deflated, and milky white jelly oozed out, mingling with the rush of blood. It yowled in unimaginable pain, and I pitied it. I stomped my food on its neck and with a crack, it died. I stared down at the bodies emotionlessly and then looked up to the melon. It was staring at me in horror and fear.

"Well, hurry up. Get out," I said, and it shook its head vigorously. I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to kill you," I snapped, and it looked scared.

"You didn't kill them to have us to yourself?" he stammered, and I shook my head. I hesitated, and looked at my feet.

"I'm not going to kill any humans," I said to the floor.

"Are you going to kill Hybrids?" the melon asked cautiously, and I shrugged, unsure.

"If… if they're bad. If they deserve it. If they try to hurt humans. Then yes," I replied, and the melon looked at me oddly.

"Why do you want to protect us _humans?_" he said, spitting out the last word.

"Because… because not all humans are so bad," I said. "They're just misunderstood." The melon laughed.

"That's what we say about you Hybrids," the melon laughed, seeming to trust me more now. "I'm Bash. Who are you?" I hesitated again, and looked up at him. Ty was… gone. I couldn't live as a human. It was impossible. But more importantly, I wasn't Enderlox. Enderlox was dead.

"I'm starting over," I said with a growing smile. "My name is Deadlox."

**-Sky**

I grabbed Mitch's hand, hauling him up.

"We need to run," I urged. "Quickly!"

"But… but Jerome," Mitch sobbed, and I shook my head vigorously.

"Forget him, Mitch," I said harshly. "He's dead. Jerome is dead. Ian is dead. Everyone is dead. Bash and Jason… We need to run." Mitch looked at me hatefully, and then he sighed, all the drive leaving him.

"F-fine," he sniffed, and I pulled him out. We ran out, into the courtyard. We were ignored by the Hybrids, who continued to feast on our dead friends. We ran out into the forest and didn't stop until Mitch collapsed in the snow. I couldn't run any longer. My legs shaking, I fell into the snow and stared up at the people above me.

**-Red**

I looked at Aleks and Elove sadly. They were lying next to each other peacefully. Aleks was nearly dead, no matter what Seamus did. Elove hadn't awoken but was still alive. I didn't understand.

"We need to get them out of here," Eddie said numbly. "Before… anything happens." I nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly, we heard the sound of bodies trampled through the underbrush. I grabbed my bow quickly and notched an arrow, on automatic. Eddie drew his sword and then suddenly a boy with a flop of brown hair collapsed in front of us, his red and black jacket stained with blood, so much blood…. Another boy stumbled from the bushes, another brunette wearing black and grey clothing. He collapsed and stared up at us. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Help," he rasped, and I rushed forward, grabbing him and helping him up. Eddie rolled the unconscious boy over and gasped.

"Seamus!" he yelled. I risked a glance and gasped. His shirt was ripped over revealing crazy-deep slashes across his chest. The boy I was holding scratched at my arm weakly.

"They're… coming…" he gasped, pain evident in his voice.

"Who?" I asked gently, my motherly instinct taking over. He was wounded. He needed help.

"The Hybrids," he said his voice softer. 'They've been… holding us captive… two years." It suddenly clicked and I gasped, nearly dropping the boy – or man – in shock. He looked familiar because he way.

"Sky?" I asked, my voice shaking, and he nodded, peaceful, and then slipped from my arms and fell asleep.

"Eddie!" I said in horror. "It's Sky! One of the soldiers from before the war! Oh my god, he's alive!" Eddie looked over at him and his eyes widened. Seamus rushed over with his kit and then saw Sky and stopped.

"Oh my god," Seamus breathed, and then Eddie grabbed him and forced him down to help the boy.

"Mitchell," I said in disbelief. "They… they're alive! What about the others?"

"James! Jordan! We need to get back to the base!" I screamed. Jordan ran into the clearing with James, both of them looking worried, weapons out.

"What happened?" James snapped, scanning the area.

"_They_ happened!" I yelled. They looked and the colour drained from their faces.

"Holy shit," Jordan said, shaking his head. I nodded.

"I said the same thing," I whispered, feeling breathless. "We need to get back to the base. Now."

**Did you get the whole Enderlox to Deadlox part? I was pretty proud of myself about that :) And yeah.**


	14. SOPA - WTF is happening?

**Sup Nerdians. Well, I'm sure by now most of you have heard about this big SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) and what it means for us Fan Fiction authors. If we don't get enough signatures, this website will probably get shut down. I'm really sorry about that. I won't be updating for a while because of personal reasons and the fact this website may not exist after the 19th. I don't think it's real. I think it's a fake. But you need to be careful, you know? **

**If it really happens, let me say now: It's been a great ride and having you guys by my side for every second of it has been phenomenal. I really don't think this is real at the moment, but I'm preparing for the worst. Copy-paste the link below to go to the Stop SOPA web page and please, sign the petition. I don't even want to begin to think what this means for fans, it's horrible. It shouldn't be allowed. Please, go sign the petition, just in case.**

**I hope they don't go through with this.**

**Link **** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**


	15. Chapter 13

**After multiple failed tries, I managed to get this up. Sup Nerdians, and welcome to the final chapter of Fallen, the most reviewed story I've ever written! _83 Reviews_? I mean, wow. I never expected this to be so popular! Please, make sure you read the final AN to get the details on the sequel: Broken!**

* * *

_So… I don't know what to think._

_I ran like a coward._

_I left my friends._

_God, I'm so stupid._

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-Aleks**

I woke up in extreme pain, and I was alone. My chest felt like it was on fire and I could barely breathe.

"Elove?" I said softly, pain slamming my chest. I was most definitely alone. Then it all came back. Discovering who Ty killed. Ty running away and Eddie catching up and shooting us. I boiled with anger. He was practically my brother and he tried to kill me and nearly succeeded, judging from the immense pain I was experiencing. I wondered if Ty was alright. More importantly, if _Elove _was okay. If my memories were correct, she had been shot twice in the back and shoulder. I struggled to sit up and then realised another reason why my chest was hurting: A large band across it, rubbing against the arrow wound.

"What the hell?" I yelled, and my voice echoed in the metal room. "Oi! Red! Seamus! Anyone?" Still no reply. I struggled against the band before giving up. My chest hurt to much. Well, being shot by your best friend often hurt.

"Aleks? You awake?" someone said, and I looked towards the door.

"What do you think?" I yelled back, and I heard a dry laugh before the door opened and Seamus walked in.

"How you doing?" Seamus asked, walking over and standing beside me.

"Other than feeling betrayed, ridiculously sore and pretty pissed, I'm fine," I said brightly, letting the sarcasm drip. Seamus didn't let it slide past unnoticed.

"Good to see you're feeling like you again," he muttered.

"Seamus. Why am I all locked up?" I demanded. Seamus looked at his feet.

"Well…"

"Seamus," I snapped, and he looked up at me, his face emotionless.

"You're a war criminal in Red's eyes. You ran away with a banished member and tried to help a hybrid. No matter how much she loves you, that's unacceptable. You're jailed," Seamus said. I stared at him.

"Um. What?" I said in disbelief, and Seamus hung his head.

"Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision-"

"Bullshit, Seamus!" I yelled, and Seamus shook his head before walking away and leaving me. I stared at the door in utter shock before the pain crashed into me like a tidal wave, sweeping me under into unconsciousness.

**-Elove (New POV Ayee)**

I woke up in a cold room, shackles on my hands. My back and shoulder felt like they'd been attacked by a mini hoard of Hybrids. I was alone.

"Aleks?" I called out to the empty room. "Ty?" I remembered Ty before he'd flew off. He'd looked panicked and scared and he'd said… what? _My name isn't Ty. It's Enderlox. _I was worried about him. He was already… unstable. That wouldn't have helped. Aleks hadn't been at his nicest either.

"Anyone?" I said, and I felt extremely alone. I hung my head and felt a few tears drip from my face. I had a plan. Get out of here. Find Aleks. Get out. Go to the Alliance. If it existed… The Alliance was supposedly a secret organization in the Jungle, whose goal was to get rid of the Hybrids in the nicest way possibly. I wanted to be a part of that. Better the Alliance than the Resistance even if the Alliance was a fake. I needed to get out. I stared at the chains round my wrists, and then remembered Ty. A quick sweep of the room revealed I was in his old cell, and I strained to the wall, feeling blood well and make the chains slippery. I reached out, grunting, and shifted aside the nearest stone, revealing a small pocket full of small trinkets. Pencils, paper, a small rubber ball, and a scrap of paper he hadn't opened. I grabbed the pencil and sagged back, exhausted. Working the tip of the pencil into the locks, I bit my lip in concentration. After nearly an hour of work, I got the first chain off. It clattered to the floor and I sighed in relief. My wrists were bleeding and my back was screaming with pain, my shoulder numbed from the constant work. I was able to get the other chain off easier with a free hand and it slipped off quickly. Rubbing my wrists, I surveyed the room. I was going to get out of there, no matter what. I retrieved my trusty pencil and got to work on the door.

**-Sky**

Sitting at the table with proper food was amazing. It took a while to register that it wasn't rotten, thick, uncooked meat and actually soup. As I dug in, I felt unimaginable guilt. I'd abandoned Bash and Jason and countless others still locked up in the prison. I'd given the leader of what she called the Resistance a full report, and she'd listened intently. I had a feeling she was in awe of me because I'd been a hero before. Now I wasn't. I was a coward that had run when it got tough. I got up and decided to check on Mitch. He was wrapped up in bandages and drugged up to the high heavens somewhere in here. Setting off, I looked around the rooms until I found him. He was next to the supply store. I walked in and looked at him, the poor dude covered in bandages, looping around his chest and torso, his jacket on over it all to cover it up. He was staring at the roof wordlessly.

"I killed Jerome," he murmured. "If I had acted like such an idiot in the mines… he wouldn't of been threatened. He wouldn't have tried to protect me. He wouldn't have died." I sat on the end of his bed, guilt and pain welling in my chest where my heart was supposed to be.

"You can't blame yourself, Mitch," I said gently, and he let out a long, shuddery sigh.

"But it's my fault," he whimpered.

"It's not Mitch, it was his own decision. Just be grateful that you know in his last moments, he was thinking of you," I replied firmly. Mitch looked at me sadly.

"Yeah. He was probably thinking how much he hated me," Mitch sniffed, and my brow furrowed.

"Mitch, please. Stop beating yourself up over this!" I said, and Mitch looked away. We sat and didn't talk for maybe an hour, Mitch not looking at me. Then we heard a clatter from the storeroom next door. I froze and Mitch shifted, rolling to face the wall. A muffled curse. I got up and Mitch struggled to follow.

"Mitch, stay!" I whispered, and he shook his head, wincing with every step. Huffing, I walked out of his room and carefully opened the door. A girl was shimmying into a black hoodie, already wearing grey jeans and green shoes. Her black hair was cut short in a neat bob, and when she spun around her crimson eyes widened before her black bangs flew over her eyes, her head tilted forward to hide them.

"Back off," she snapped warily, backing up against the wall. I held my hands up and she studied me silently.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sky and Mitch," I replied, and she shrugged.

"Okay. Do you work for Red?" she asked quickly. I scratched behind my ear, uncertain.

"Um… no," I said, confused, and she smiled, flicking her bangs back, her wide eyes making me feel uncomfortable. Their red shade was… scary.

"Awesome. Help me grab some stuff, I'm breaking out," the girl said, before grabbing the bag by her foot and hoisting it up, grabbing some water bottles from the racks behind her. I watched her, shocked.

"Stealing?" I asked in disbelief, and she nodded.

"We've all had to steal at one point," she replied, and I numbly grabbed a shirt.

"Um… here," I mumbled, holding it out. She smiled, cocking her head to the side lightly.

"You're unusual," she said, and I nodded.

"You too," I replied, and she laughed softly. I grabbed a bag and began filling it with stuff. Water, food, first aid stuff. Clothes. A few knives. Mitch, looking surprised and uncertain, copied.

"Will you be warm enough in those clothes?" the girl asked, and I looked at her.

"Are we actually going? I thought we were getting things for you," I asked in confusion, and she frowned.

"No. You're coming with me. Obviously. By the way, I'm Elove. I don't usually dress like this… but the snow storm outside is crazy," Elove said, and I nodded.

"Okay," I said, not really sure, so I kept grabbing things.

"We'll sneak out once we get my friend. I snuck out already yesterday. We stole a horse and ran. We need to go find my other friend and then we'll be going to the Alliance," Elove explained. I didn't understand any of it, so I just nodded again.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Aleks," Elove answered, and I grabbed a sword belt and tied it around my waist, jamming a sword into the sheath.

"Who's your other friend? The one we'll find outside?"

"Ty."

"Oh, okay," I said, and Elove grinned.

"I like you."

"Um…. Me too?"

**-Ty**

I carried the small sleeping human over my shoulder with the melon behind me, creeping along. We walked along the empty halls and passed an open door which had two blood-stained chairs and two dead humans inside. I asked the melon is he recognised the mangled humans. He knew the boy but the girl was not his friend. We walked out into the courtyard and were ignored completely by the feasting Hybrids.

"Hurry. They'll be finished soon," I urged, pushing the melon in front of me. "We need to go faster."

"Can't you fly?" the melon asked, and I shook my head.

"I need to heal my wings. They've been really badly hurt," I replied. Now that I thought about it, my wings felt like they were on fire with pain.

"Where will we go?" the melon asked as we rushed through the courtyard into the snowy forest. I considered his question thoughtfully, my head feeling clear than it had in years.

"My friend… she mentioned something called the Alliance, hidden in a jungle," I answered, and the melon didn't reply. "We could try to find that place." Still no reply. I sighed. My back and shoulders were beginning to hurt from carrying the sleeping boy.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked suddenly. The melon – his name was Bash. I needed to remember that – stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, Jason? He's... he's really sick," Bash said, unsure. "I think he's dying from not getting enough sleep and food. We should find a doctor." I paused, not replying as we started walking again.

"I don't know where we could find a doctor. Most of the cities have been cleared up and are now ruled by the Hybrids," I said. "We might chance on a small village, but it's probably not going to happen."

"Why do you call them the Hybrids and not your people or something?" Bash asked, and I sighed.

"I… I don't really know," I answered truthfully. If I was going to be travelling with the melon, I'd need to be truthful and stay nice. All though I'd try to keep everything from before a secret. I'd run away and Elove and Aleks could be dead. That was my fault. But, my redemption could be helping the melon and the sick boy. Maybe on the way I'd figure out what I wanted to do with my sick excuse for a life.

**-Mitch (Another new POV guys wow)**

I was trying to block out the pain and it was working. I kept my thoughts away from Jerome and it helped. Sky was helping the small Elove girl pack things up so she could run away, and apparently we were going with her. I wasn't going to question it. I'd just keep quiet, probably. Her plan was to steal a bunch of stuff, rescue her friend, break out, find her other friend, and then go to a place she called the Alliance. I wondered who Aleks and Ty were. Still, not questioning anything. I was going to be a new Mitch. A new Mitch who didn't get my friends killed. We left the supply room and I followed Sky and Elove along the halls. Elove slinked along warily and Sky walked normally, unafraid. Or just unaware if we were walking into a trap. It was all happening a little too fast for my liking. We just got out of danger yesterday and now we're walking right back out into it. I didn't trust this Elove, but if Sky was following her, I would follow her, because I didn't want to be left alone.

**-Elove**

With two new helpers – who looked kind of familiar – with me, it would be easier to find Aleks and break out. He would still be really hurt and I'd need the tall one to help me get him out. We stopped at the row of cells where I thought he'd be, and I told Sky and Mitch to look in every room. I opened the first door on the left and looked inside. An empty metal cot, no sign of Aleks. Close the door, move on. Another empty room. In here, the cot had been shoved to the back wall and there was a pool of dry blood on the ground. I shivered and closed the door quicker than the last, leaning against it for a second and letting reality sink in. What if Aleks wasn't here? What if he was dead? What if I had to go alone? I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Hey!" I heard Sky said. "Is your name Aleks?" I heard an exceptionally rude retort and I smiled. 

"Aleks!" I whispered, and I rushed over to Sky and pushed through the door. He had blood-stained bandages around his chest, like Mitch, except he was shirtless and there was a great deal more blood. And he was shirtless. Okay. Plus, the giant metal band over his chest and his ankles, holding him in place. But he was _shirtless_.

"Elove?" Aleks said, and I ran over to him.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" I whispered furiously, and Aleks looked at me pointedly, raising an eyebrow. I gulped, my throat aching, trying to ignore his shirtless-ness.

"Okay," I amended. "Stupid question."

"They have me all tied up because apparently I'm a war criminal," Aleks huffed, and I could see how pissed he was. "Because I helped a "Banished member and helped a Hybrid"." Sky yelped.

"You helped a Hybrid?" he said, and I looked at him.

"Shush!" I hissed. "We don't want them to-"

"You _helped_ a Hybrid _willingly_?" Sky said, his voice rising in pitch. "Those bastards kept me and my friends locked up for two years, beating us and working us to the bone! They killed my friends! They're evil sons of bitches who deserve to rot in hell!" Mitch looked at his feet, and Sky was panting, terror and fury in his eyes.

"Now wouldn't be a good time to mention what the Alliance do," Aleks muttered lowly.

"What does the Alliance do?" Sky demanded, crossing his arms.

"They… they want to help the Hybrids leave peacefully," I said, gulping, and Sky threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Oh _course_ they do!" He yelled. Mitch tapped his shoulder.

"Dude. Shut up. You'll bring the guards on us. Just go with it," Mitch mumbled. Sky looked at him, shocked.

"You too?" he said in disbelief. He grabbed Mitch's shoulders firmly and looked him in the eye. "Do you not remember the pain? The torture? The hours we logged in mining? Have you forgotten who killed Seto and Ian and Quentin and…" Sky trailed off, losing his breath, crouching down and hugging his head between his knees, hyper ventilating.

"Dude, calm down. You're losing your shit," Mitch said calmly, crouching down beside him and touching his arm gently. I noticed Mitch wince as he bent over. He was obviously hurt.

"I can't," he gasped. "It's my fault. I left Jason and Bash and I let Seto die and I'm a coward, Mitch. If I'd made it quicker, Jerome would still be alive and-"

"Sky, you idiot!" Mitch snapped. "You told me not to blame myself for Jerome, and now you're just piling it all on yourself! Snap out of it!" Sky looked up at Mitch, his eyes watering.

"Elove," Aleks said. "Please, untie me." I nodded and turned away from the crying shell of a man and the young teen trying to placate him, pulling out my new sword and sawing at the metal band. It snapped and he sat up, crying out and then slumping back, gritting his teeth as tears rushed to his eyes.

"Holy shit," Aleks said, biting his lip hard.

"Aleks, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, and he screwed his eyes shut and gasped in pain.

"Stop asking…. Me stupid… questions," he growled, and I didn't know what to do. I cut away at the bands holding his ankles and helped his sit up, gentle, trying to ignore his pained cries.

"Come on, Aleks. Let's get you off this bed," I said calmly, and I helped him swing his legs over the side. He hissed in pain, barely containing his sob.

"I feel like an idiot," he muttered. "Crying over a simple wound." I would've slapped him if he wasn't so hurt.

"Aleks! It's not a simple wound! You were shot in the frigging chest!" I snapped. "You have a right to be crying! I can't imagine how much it must hurt!" Aleks inhaled and exhaled, a long shuddery breath.

"I… I'm sorry," he whispered. His head lolled forward and hit my shoulder as he passed out from the pain. I hoisted him up off the bed and was surprised and scared at how light he was.

"Need a hand?" Mitch asked softly, and he took Aleks and laid him down gently. I watched him carefully fix Aleks's bandages and position him a comfortable way.

"Sky, lift him up. Careful of his wound," Mitch instructed, and a red-faced Sky lifted him up, holding him in his arms to his chest. Aleks lay them limply, cradled like a baby.

"He'd hate that," I muttered, and I thanked Sky.

"Are you…. Feeling better?" I asked nervously, and he nodded, not even looking at me.

"I'm fine," he said blankly, staring off at the wall, not meeting my gaze.

"Alright. Follow me," I said. We left the cell, walking down the hall, careful to be quiet. We made it to the door and I was surprised we hadn't seen anyone. I pushed open the small door and walked out. Sky had to duck his head to fit out. Mitch came through last, closing the door behind him.

"Breaking out again?" a voice asked, and I looked up at Rena's rock. She sat there, looking sad, her staff on her lap.

"Yeah. This time we haven' got a Hybrid," I said, and she looked at me, her eyes cold and distant.

"Go. I'm not stopping you," she said, looking away.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, and she sighed.

"Red shot me. I thought I could trust her and as soon as shit hit the fan, she turned on me," Rena explained, and I was shocked.

"What? How?" I gasped, and she waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. Just go," she said, sending me a rare smile. I smiled back and nodded, and we began our walk down the mountain, careful. The snow storm had died down slightly but it was still rough and wicked, the snow reached up to our knees. Sky was careful, still holding Aleks, and Mitch guided him to make sure he didn't slip. Through the growing night and the whipping snow, I saw the stable. We went inside and grabbed three horses: One for me and Aleks, one for Mitch and one for Sky. I didn't recognise any of the horses. Ophelia and Casper were nowhere to be seen. I found three suitable horses: Amarillo, Rojo and Naranja. All three were beautiful, sleek tan horses with black manes, except Amarillo had a white patch on his snout and Naranja had white in his mane. I helped Mitch up onto Amarillo and made sure he wouldn't fall off, while Sky got up into Rojo with ease.

"Did you ride horses before?" I asked as he settled into the seat, making sure his backpack wouldn't come off his shoulders.

"Yeah. It was a fun little pastime," he replied. I smiled and then hoisted Aleks up onto Naranja. He sagged forward so I climbed up quickly and slide behind him, reaching around him to grab the reins. He leaned back with a low moan and his head rested on my shoulder. I shivered at his closeness. He was so vulnerable…

"Let's move," I ordered, and we set off into the night, with one goal in mind:

Find the Alliance.

* * *

**So. There. It's done! The first Instalment in the Fallen series! Next up: Broken, which will be released soon! Even if we get shut down by SOPA (Which I highly doubt) I will endeavour to get this up in my spare time. Oh, and the horse names are Spanish. If I remember correctly, Amarillo is Yellow, Rojo is Red and Naranja is Orange. **

**I'll see you guys in Broken!**


	16. Ending Statistics

**Fallen.**

**Reviews: 83**

**Favourites: 18  
**

**Follows: 20**

**Words: 25 486 (A/Ns and Updates not included)**

**Views: 3 072**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Adventure - Hurt/Comfort**

**Category: Minecraft**

******[Enderlox! Slave AU] This is Fallen, the story of how Minecraftia fell to ruin at the hands of the Ender Hybrids, the ultra race and new rulers. Will the world ever be the same? (Rated M for language and severe gore and violence, featuring Team Crafted, The Creatures and Friends!)**

**Thanks for reading, get ready for Broken!**


End file.
